Why Not Me?
by invader-diem
Summary: Alex Russo is in love with her best friend Nate Gray. She planned on telling him but Nate already had a surprise for Alex. Nalex/Nelena
1. Chapter 1

**_yup new story!

* * *

_**

Yeah, yeah typical love story, best friend falls for best friend, but Alex Russo can't help the way she feels about Nate Gray!

Alex and Nate have known each other for 9 years. They're next door neighbors and have been going to school together since 2nd grade. Alex always had a little crush on Nate, always chasing him around the playground in elementary school, but she discovered her true feelings for him in when they were in 7th grade and he gave her her first kiss.

***Flashback***

**Lilly Truscott was having her annual back to school party. Alex only went because Nate had begged her to come. She was sitting alone until her girl bff, Mitchie, came over.**

**"Alex, why are you sitting here alone?! Its a party! Get your butt up!"**

**"I'm sorry, just not in a party mood..."**

**"Well do something, I know, a lot of people are playing spin the bottle, go play!"**

**"And risk the chance of getting a disease? No thanks!"**

**"Come on, your bringing me down! Please, please, please! I'll stop bothering you!"**

**"Okay Mitchie! Sheesh."**

**Mitchie dragged Alex over to a group of people sitting in a large circle. They found a spot and right when they sat down guess who the bottle lands on? Thats right, Alex! She looked at Mitchie mortified, she didn't think the bottle would actually land on her. She didn't want my first kiss to be with some stranger! Alex looked around to see who she was going to have to lock lips with. She looked straight ahead and saw someone lightly punch Nate saying "Nice job dude!" He looked just as shocked as she was.**

**"Whoa whoa, wait. You guys are going to make me kiss my best friend?!"**

**"Sorry Alex, the bottle landed on you! Now go kiss him" Hayley said. **

**Alex saw Nate get up slowly, she hesitantly got up as well. They both made their way into the middle of the circle of people.**

**"Well this is awkward" Alex said.**

**"Are you scared to kiss me Lexie?"**

**"Yeah, because I'm scared of your nasty germs in my mouth!"**

**He smiled, "I know you've always wanted to kiss me."**

**She knew he was kidding "In your dreams Grey!"**

**"Well I guess my dreams are about to become reality."**

**"Lets get this over with!"**

**Right after she said that, Nate grabbed her face and kissed her. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion for Alex. Before she could think anything, it was over.**

**He was still holding onto her face and looked into her eyes, "How was that Russo?"**

**Alex was speechless; she didn't know what to say. All she knew was that that kiss was incredible! And that right then in there, she fell for my best friend.**

**He smirked and let go of her. He went back to his spot getting high fives from all the guys. Alex was still a bit at of it. She turned around awkwardly and walked back to her spot.**

**"How was it?" Mitchie asked as soon as she sat down.**

**Alex played it cool, "Like kissing a brother." She faked a gag. She couldn't tell her how she really felt. How that one simple kiss made her heart sing.**

**Mitchie started laughing. Alex looked up at Nate. When he saw Alex, he winked. She just smiled and shook my head. **

***End of flashback***

Alex smiled at the memory of that day. Now they're sophomores in high school, and she still felt the same way about Nate, but she knew that they could never be more because all he sees her as, is his clumsy best friend, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him that she was in love with him and him not returning the feeling.

She was in her bathroom washing her face. She could hear Mitchie lightly snoring in her room. It was 9:24 a.m. on a Saturday.

Alex went into her room and decided to wake up Mitchie. She jumped on her.  
"Wake up sleepy head!" she exclaimed.

"Hmphh.... Alex! What time is it?!" Mitchie asked obviously annoyed.

"Its time for you to get up!" Alex started shaking her back and forth.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Alex heard her phone ringing and rolled over to reach it on her nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Morning Lexie!" She smiled as she heard that certain voice say her name.

"Hey Nate... what's up?" She pushed Mitchie again to make sure she was fully awake.

She turned facing her and glared. Alex just stuck my tongue at her.

"Shane and I got 4 tickets to go to California Adventure! Do you and Mitchie want to come with us?"

"Sweet! Yeah, we'll go... but isn't California Adventure like 2 hours away?"

"Yep, just think of it as a mini road trip!

She laughed, "Okay. Let me get sleeping beauty up over here."

"Cool, we'll pick you up at 10ish."

"Mmkay."

She hung up with a big smile on her face. She thought about how she gets to spend the whole day with Nate. She looked to her left and saw Mitchie looking at her weirdly.

"What?" Alex asked.

"What was that all about?"

"Shane and Nate invited us to go to California Adventure with them. So get up! They'll be here in half an hour!" She told her.

Suddenly a huge grin appeared on Mitchie's face, "I know your secret Alex..."

Alex looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Mitchie got up and stretched. "I know you like Mr. Nathaniel Gray."

Her eyes grew big. _How does she know?!_ Alex thought. "W-what are you t-talking about?" She stuttered.

"You talk in your sleep, hun." Mitchie said patting her back.

Alex took a deep breath. "Please don't tell ANYONE!"

All of the sudden Mitchie started laughing hysterically. _Why was she laughing?_ Alex thought.

"You actually do like him?! I was just kidding! You don't talk in your sleep!" She said laughing even more.

Her face dropped. "MICHELLE TORRES! What the hell?!" Alex threw a pillow at her.

She fell onto the bed. "I'm sorry Lex. I had to find out some way! Cause SOMEONE didn't want to tell me! You can hide it from everyone but me! I see your face when you talk to him. How long?"

"3 years..." Alex said.

"Awww, why don't you tell him?" She asked her.

"Are you kidding me Mitchie? I don't want to ruin our relationship! I mean, when I find the right time to tell him, I will.''

"I understand." Thats why Alex loved Mitchie, she knows when to stop. "Well let's get ready! I'm borrowing your clothes! I'm to lazy to run next door!" She said while walking to my closet.

That's right; Mitchie was Alex's other next door neighbor. They've known each other since birth. Both their parents were close friends.

Mitchie and Alex both wore shorts and tank tops, and they pulled our hair back. It was towards the end of November and the temperature was still hot outside, and walking around for hour in that weather, they were bound to sweat.

The doorbell rang at 10:12, the girls ran downstairs to answer it.

_**Yea, it's bad. But I hope it gets better. I like this story. I have the whole plot in my head. Please review it. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Edit: Oh my goodness, I can't believe I started writing this story almost a year ago! **

**I started reading over this story and noticed SO many errors and such that I just had to edit it. I'm sure there are plenty more to pick out, but I'm not too much of a grammar snob to fix them. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

They opened the door to find Nate and Shane, of course.

"Hey guys!" Alex said, hugging Shane.

"Hey Allie." Shane said. Alex smiled at her nickname. Nate, Shane, and Mitchie all called her something different.

"So, where's my lovin'?" Nate said with open arms to Alex.

"Right here." She pushed Mitchie into his arms.

They laughed and hugged each other. "That was nice, but I was talking about a hug from you!"

She smiled, "Oh, you could have said that!" Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her tight. She felt like she was going to melt right there in Nate's arm.

"Okay, hug fest is over. Time to hit the road!" Mitchie said pointing to the door.

_Way to ruin a moment Mitchie!_ Alex thought.

They all walked outside to Shane's car. "SHOTGUN!" Mitchie yelled jumping into the passenger seat.

Alex was happy that she got to sit in the back with Nate alone, but she played it cool. "I guess I'm stuck in the back with you Gray..."

"Oh, you know you love me Lexie!" He said picking her up from behind and swinging her around.

"NATE! Put me down!" She said laughing; truth was Alex wanted to stay in his arms like that forever.

"Come on and get in the car you two!" Shane yelled at them. Nate put her down and they got into the car.

Mitchie turned around in her chair, "You two behave now, okay?"

Alex's eyes widened, "Eww Mitchie." She said. Mitchie just smiled and turned around.

Nate was texting on his phone. Alex scooted closer and tried to look over at the screen, but he put his phone away.

"Who were you texting there Natey?" She asked looking up at him.

"No one important."

She gave him the eye, "Whatever..."

The whole way there was filled with laughter from all four of them. Mitchie and Alex would start singing and dancing along with the song that was playing on the radio. They got weird stares from many people passing by.

When they got there the parking lot was packed. They had to park pretty far and had to walk all the way in, but they finally made it into the park.

"Okay, Mitchie, want to be my partner?" Alex asked facing her.

"Umm... how about I partner with Shane and you partner up with Nate?" She suggested winking at Alex. Neither of the guys saw it thankfully.

"That will work." Nate said putting his arm around Alex's shoulder.

She looked up at him, "You're going to be the arm I'm going to be holding onto on the roller coasters?"

"I'm your arm! With me there, you won't need to be scared." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

She playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. All of the sudden a worker came over.

"You guys are so cute together! Would you like to have your picture taken?"

"Huh? Oh no, me and her are ju-" Nate started, but was cut off by Mitchie.

"We would love to!"

Yep, he was about to say _just friends_, of course. That made Alex a little sad, so she stood in between Shane and Mitchie for the picture...until,

"Hey! I want to be by my best friend!" Nate pouted.

Mitchie and Alex switched places so it was Shane, Mitchie, Alex, then Nate.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, THREE!" The worker lady snapped the photo and came to show them.

Mitchie and Alex were hugging and the guys sandwiched them.

"Aww, it came out so cute!" Mitchie squealed.

"Okay, before you leave the park you can go and buy this picture at the front stand. Just use this card for them to find it." She handed them a little card with numbers on it.

"Thanks, I'm definitely buying one!" Alex said.

When she left. "What ride do you guys want to go on first?" Shane asked.

"OoO! Let's go on the california screamin' roller coaster!" Nate said pointing to it. Both the girls eyes grew wide.

"That ride looks really scary!" Alex said.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be right beside you, remember?" Nate said reassuringly.

She looked at Mitchie who just shrugged and nodded. Nate and Shane grabbed their arms and ran towards the ride. Luckily the wait was really short.

They sat down in the ride. Nate offered his hand to Alex and she grabbed hold of it tightly.

When the ride started they were all screaming their heads off and laughing. The ride was over and they all got off.

"See wasn't that fun?" Nate asked.

"Yep, totally fun!" Alex said.

Suddenly Nate reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "You guys go on ahead and catch another ride I'll meet up with you in a few, I need to take this."

"Is everything alright Nate?" Alex asked a little worried.

"Oh yeah, everything is perfect!" She was kind of worried and sad at the same time. She wanted to know who he was talking to, but didn't want to make a big scene out of it.

"Well I guess you're going to have to be my arm Shane!" Alex said linking onto his arm and putting on a smile.

"Great, now I'm the arm for two girls!" He said smiling.

"Let's go on the tower of terror!" Mitchie screamed.

"I'll meet you guys when you get off." Nate said.

With that, Mitchie, Shane, and Alex went on that ride. Alex thought it was okay, but it would've been better with Nate by her side.

They were rejoined by Nate when they got off.

"So are you going to ditch us again Natey?" Alex asked sounding sad.

"Nope, turned my phone off." He said smiling and putting his arm around her. Alex looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Who were you talking toa anyways?" Mitchie asked him.

"Just someone." He replied bluntly.

The rest of the day was a blast. They rode all the rides they could and had lunch.

It was about 5 p.m. when they decided to leave.

"Wait, let's go get the pictures!" Mitchie reminded them.

They went to the stand and bought four so each of them could have one. Alex and Mitchie got theirs customized with a frame.

"Phew... I'm beat!" Alex said. Her legs were killing her. "Gosh, I am so out of shape! And we parked so far." Alex was going to ask Nate for a piggy back ride, but right when they reached the exiting gate he was on his phone...again.

_Who the heck is he talking to? _She wondered. Instead of interrupting him, she asked Shane for one.

"Fine, hop on!" He said leaning down a little. She jumped onto his back. "Dang Allie, what have you been eating?!" Alex faked a gasp and playfully hit his arm. Shane laughed, "Jeez, I was just kidding!" Then he started running and spinning around.

"AHH! I swear Shane, if you drop me you'll regret it!" Alex said laughing and tightening her grip.

Nate looked up from his phone when he heard Alex scream, but then smiled when he saw her laughing. "Becareful Shane!" He warned his older brother. He always saw himself as the big brother to Alex, but never saw the way she felt about him.

_**A/N: Well this one was just a filler! But what a cute **__**shalex**__** moment. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_**Edit: I thought this chapter was cute. :)**

**I'm making a few corrections on all the chapters!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed and added them to favorites and story alerts! And for all you guys who read it! All of you guys are awesome! Thank you. :)

* * *

**

Everyone finally got into the car, all of them being extremely exhausted. Mitchie fell asleep 5 minutes into the car ride home. Shane was busy focusing on the road, and Nate was still on his phone texting. _I guess I'll take a nap too. _Alex thought. She leaned her head against the window, but the car suddenly went over a bump in the road causing Alex to hit her head on the window.

"Oww!" Alex yelped rubbing her head.

"Are you okay Lexie?" Nate asked looking at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Here, lay down on my lap." Nate said patting his leg.

"You sure. I don't want to be in the way of you and your phone."

Nate chuckled, "It's fine, I'm done with my phone now, so lay down."

Alex looked at Nate, then did as he said. Nate placed his left hand on her side, and ran his right hand through her hair.

Alex smiled and dozed off to sleep.

Nate looked down and smiled at her lightly sleeping and admired her beauty.

He thought about how much she's grown and remembered the first time Alex got her heart broken.

***Flashback***

**Nate and Alex were both 12 and in 6th grade.**

**Nate had been looking for Alex all day, but didn't have any luck. He was in his room when he saw a light coming from the Russo's tree house in their backyard. He ran over and heard sniffling coming from the tree house. "Lexie?!" he yelled, but didn't get a response. All he heard was more sniffling. He started to climb up and when he reached the top he saw his best friend sitting in the corner, holding onto her knees and sobbing. "Lexie! What happened?!" He asked running to her side. He gently grabbed her face and started wiping away her tears.**

**"He used me! He used me! How could I be so stupid?!" Alex said letting more tears flow from her red puffed eyes.**

**"Shhh" Nate cooed her. "Tell me what happened." He said holding onto her.**

**"Jacob! He only went out with me to make Bella jealous! It worked and he told me he never liked me and I wasn't beautiful like Bella!"**

**Nate faced her and looked into her eyes, "Lexie, he is an idiot! You are beautiful! And when you get older you're going to be drop dead gorgeous! All the guys are going to be fighting, just to talk to you! He made the biggest mistake of his life letting you go."**

**Alex was still crying, but not tears of pain anymore, but tears of joy. She was surprised at what Nate said. "R-really?" She asked.**

**"Of course. Any guy who gets you as a girlfriend, is one of the luckiest man alive."**

**Alex smiled and hugged Nate. He hugged back tightly. "You are so cheesy! But I love you." She said.**

**"I love you too. And I'll always be here for you."**

***End of Flashback***

Nate was still smiling and playing with Alex's hair when they reached home.

He lightly shook her. "Lexie, we're home."

"Hmph..." Alex said slowly waking up. She got up and yawned, "That was fast."

All four got out of the car and were in the Gray's driveway.

"Well, I need to go home and shower!" Mitchie said. "I'll see you guys later, and I'll call you later Alex." She said giving everyone a hug and then running home.

"I got to go home too. Thanks for the day guys." She went to Shane and gave him a hug.

"I'll walk you home Lexie." Nate said.

"Okay." They walked a few steps and were on the Russo's front porch.

Alex turned to Nate. "I had fun today. I'm super tired now!" She said.

"Yeah, me too. Go get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow." He pulled her into a hug. "I love you." He told her.

"Mmkay. I love you too." She said hugging back. _More than you know... _She added in her mind. She got that butterfly feeling in her stomach, like she usually does when she makes close contact with Nate. _Why do you do this to me? _She thought. They pulled away and Nate lightly kissed Alex on her forehead.

"Goodnight Lexie." With that, Nate walked next door, home. Alex smiled walking into her house.

Alex closed the door, turned around and leaned back. She felt herself slipping down the door, a smile plastered on her face, as she thought about her day with Nate. Her dad was passing by when he saw her sitting in front of the door smiling.

"Did you just get home from a date?" He asked.

Alex looked up, "What makes you think that daddy?"

"I see those chick flicks, and every time a girl has a good date she sits in front of the door with a goofy grin on her face."

She laughed at her dad, "Nope, I just got home from the amusement park, it was a great day." She said getting up then hugging her dad.

Alex took a quick shower. Right when she got out she heard her phone ringing, it was Mitchie.

"Hey Mitch."

"Hey, whats up?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm going to tell him." Alex said.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Nate that I love him."

"Whoa! Really?! Thats great Lex! When are you going to tell him?" Mitchie asked eagerly.

"I was going to tomorrow morning. I mean the winter formal is in 3 weeks and I want to ask him."

Winter formal was the third biggest dance at their school behind prom and homecoming. Alex thought about how Nate would be her date. How they would be dancing right in the center of the dance floor holding each other closely and looking deeply into each others eyes. She was pulled out of her trance when she heard Mitchie squeal.

"I'm happy for you! You guys would be so adorable together!"

"Thanks, well I'm beat, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Alex said

"Okay, make sure to tell me everything after you tell him!" Mitchie said.

"Promise. Night night hun!"

"Same to you." Both Mitchie and Alex hung up.

Alex took out the picture from the amusement park and put it on her nightstand next to another picture of her and Nate. She smiled at it and laid in bed thinking about tomorrow. Thoughts were running through her head. _What would he say? Will he feel the same? What will happen to our friendship? Gosh Alex, why did you have to fall for your best friend? Out of the millions of guys on earth and you fall for him?_ She finally fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning around 9ish and got ready to go over to the Gray's house.

When she got there she rang the doorbell. Moments later Shane opened the door looking like he just rolled out of bed.

"Sorry Shane, did I wake you?" Alex asked coming in.

"It's okay Allie, I needed to wake up anyways. Nate's in his room." Shane said.

"Thanks, and sorry again!" Alex ran up stairs to Nate's room and walked in. Nate was on his bed writing.

"Hey buddy." Alex said.

"Oh, hey Lexie." Nate said sitting up.

Alex sat down on Nate's computer chair. There was a silence.

"Look, Nate I wanted to tell you so-" Alex was cut off by Nate's phone beeping. He got another text.

"Hold on Lexie."

_Sure, what's another 5 minutes? _Alex thought.

Nate grinned at his phone. "Okay, seriously Nate, who have you been texting lately?" Alex asked.

"I think its time I told you Alex.... I have a girlfriend."

* * *

**Ehh, writer's block. :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm...I have nothing to say except that you guys are awesome! :)

* * *

**

Alex's eyes widened. She stopped breathing and it felt like her world stopped right when those words left Nate's mouth. "Wait, did you just say you have a girlfriend?"

Nate nodded his head smiling dreamingly at his phone.

"W-who and s-since when?" Alex asked trying to hold back tears.

"Well, Miley Stewart, and for the past two week. I asked her out and we just clicked. I didn't want to tell you guys just yet because I didn't know if it would last, but... I'm crazy about her!" Nate said.

Alex couldn't help it anymore, tears escaped from her brown eyes. It felt like her heart was ripped out and stepped on. She tried her best to stop and not let Nate notice. "T-that is great Nate! I-i'm so happy for you!" Alex sniffed.

Nate finally heard Alex crying, "Whoa, what's wrong Lexie?!" he asked jumping off his bed and kneeling in front of her.

Alex shook her head, "Nothing! They're tears of joy... I'm glad you found someone." She faked a smile.

Nate smiled too. He hugged her and picked her up. "She is amazing Lexie, I can't wait for you to meet her!"

_Is he that blind? _Alex thought. Nate put her down. "Yeah, can't wait!" Alex faked a smile. "Well, I got to get home." She knew she was going to explode if she was in here with him any longer.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Nate asked.

_Crap..._ Alex thought. She was trying to think of a good excuse to use. "Um, well.... Its not important anymore." Was all she could say.

Nate nodded," Okay, call me later."

Alex nodded and walked out of his room. She closed his door lightly then started running home. Once she reached her bedroom she was bawling her eyes out.

She immediately called Mitchie.

"Hey! How did it go?!" Mitchie asked.

Even more tears formed. "Mi-mitchie, I need you." she whispered, but you could hear the crack in her voice.

"Oh my gosh! Lex?! What happened? I'm on my way." They hung up.

Not even a minute later, Mitchie was in Alex's room hugging her. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Mitchie asked.

Alex controlled her crying, "I waited to long, he has a girlfriend now."

"Oh, sweetie, it's going to be okay. Want me to beat him up?" Mitchie asked hugging her again.

"No... It was my own fault. I waited to long." Alex thought about how happy he's been over the pass couple of days, "He seems to be happier with her, what kind of friend would I be to ruin that?"

"I'm sorry sweetie." Mitchie said sympathetically.

Alex shook her head and wiped her tears. She sat up straight. "Its okay, I'm going to be happy for him! I'm going to be his supporting best friend Alex Russo!"

Mitchie smiled weakly at her friend, who was clearly hurt but tried to hide it. She admired Alex for putting aside her feelings and putting Nate's first. Part of Mitchie wanted to yell at Nate for making Alex cry, but she also knew that it wasn't exactly his fault. He was just so oblivious to Alex's feelings. "Tonight is going to be a Lex and Mitch night. I'll sleep over and we could watch reruns of Gilmore Girls and eat junk food!" Mitchie said. Alex smiled and hugged her. She could truly count of Mitchie for anything.

***Flashback***

**It was the day after the whole Jacob incident, Alex was still upset and came to school in sweatpants and a hoodie with her eyes all red.**

**She was in her homeroom class that she had with Nate, Mitchie and unfortunately Jacob. She had her head resting in her arms so nobody could see her face. Mitchie noticed something wrong with Alex, she would usually be talking to Jacob before the bell rang, but Jacob was on the other side of the classroom laughing with friends. She went up and put her hand on Alex's back.**

**"Hey Lex, what's wrong?" She asked. Alex lifted her head when she heard Mitchie's voice. Mitchie gasped when she saw Alex's face, "What happened?!" Nate heard Mitchie and ran over to them. Mitchie saw Nate coming. "Nate, who the hell did this to her?!" Nate looked at Alex asking for permission, she nodded. **

**"Well the ass over there only went out with Lexie to make Bella jealous." Nate said pointing to Jacob. Mitchie glared at him and her face turned red. It looked like she was about to rip someone's head off.**

**"I'll be right back..." Mitchie said through gritted teeth. **

**"Mitchie, what are you going to do?" Alex asked a little concerned. **

**"You'll see." Mitchie said walking over to the group of boys including **_**him**_**.**

**She finally reached the boys who were standing in a circle. She went up in front of Jacob, "Hey Jacob!" Mitchie said faking a huge smile.**

**"Um... hi Mitchie? ...What's up?" He asked a little confused as to why his ex-girlfriend's best friend was talking to him.**

**"Oh, you know, I was just wondering if you would like to have kids one day?" She asked still smiling.  
"Not really..." He said still a little confused. **

**"Okay, good." Mitchie then kicked him in his privates. **

**Jacob instantly fell to the floor groaning in complete pain. **

**Mitchie just casually walked away with a victorious smile. "That'll teach you not to use girls, especially my best friend!" She said over her shoulder.**

**Alex and Nate's jaws dropped when they saw what their friend had just did. Alex covered her mouth and started laughing and Nate joined in on the laughter. When Mitchie came back over Alex ambushed her with a hug. **

**"Thank you so much Mitch." Alex said squeezing her other best friend.**

**"It was no problem Lex. I know you would do the same for me." She said laughing hugging back. Nate couldn't help himself and had to join in on the hug. All three started laughing.**

***End of Flashback***

Alex and Mitchie were now in their pajamas, downstairs in Alex's living room watching the second season of Gilmore Girls and stuffing their faces with ice-cream and candy.

In the middle of the episode the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Alex said getting up and answering the door.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" Alex asked opening the door more for him to come in.

"You didn't call me, so I got worried and came over to check up on you." Nate said putting his jacket on the coat rack.

"Oh, well that's sweet. Mitchie and I have been having a 'Girls Day'."

Nate looked into the living room and saw Mitchie. "Hey Mitchie!" She just waved at him because her mouth was full.

"Um, do you want to join us?" Alex asked. Nate made a thinking face. _Gosh, he looks so cute thinking! Alex! Get a hold of yourself, he already has a girlfriend! _Alex thought.

"I guess I'll stay for a few." They both walked into the living room and sat down. Alex sat down next to Mitchie while Nate sat on the recliner.

"So I'm guessing Lexie told you about Miley?" Nate asked looking at Mitchie.

"So that's her name...and yeah." Mitchie said shoving a marshmallow in her mouth. Alex looked down at the sound of _Miley's_ name, she took a spoonful of ice-cream and shoved it in her mouth.

"So... can you guys meet her tomorrow at lunch?" Nate asked. Alex started choking on her ice-cream. She swallowed it and looked at Mitchie wide-eyed.

"You alright?" Mitchie asked.

Alex nodded and faced Nate. "Umm...." and "Well..." is what came out of Alex and Mitchie's mouths.

"Please you guys? She really wants to meet you two! Especially you Lexie, she wants to meet my best friend!" Nate said doing the puppy eyes on them.

"Oh fine!" they gave in.

Nate's eyes brightened up like a little boy who got a new bike for Christmas. That made Alex smile. "Thank you!" he said. "Well, its getting late. I should head home. Got to wake up early for school tomorrow." Nate said.

The girls nodded and walked him to the door. He gave each a hug, but Alex's was longer.

He whispered into her ear, "Thanks. I love you." That sent shivers down Alex's spine. _Does he not see the affects he has on me?_ They pulled apart and she weakly smiled at him.

"What are _friends_ for?" She said.

Nate smiled. "Shane and I will pick you guys up tomorrow. Be out here at 7a.m. Bye." He said and waved goodbye.

After he left the girls went back into the living room and started talking. "So do you know who she is?" Mitchie asked.

"I think she is a cheerleader. I guess Nate met her during football practice." Alex said playing with the melted ice-cream.

"You going to be okay tomorrow when we meet her?" Mitchie asked concerned.

"I guess I'm going to have to be..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm seriously jumping for joy right now. :)**

**You guys make me smile,**

**:D=== See?

* * *

**

The next day the girls woke up to the sound of Alex's alarm clock going off. It was 6:25 a.m.

The both rolled out of bed and got ready for school. It was already 6:55 when they came downstairs to grab a piece of toast for breakfast. Right when the clock striked 7:00, they heard a honk from outside. Both girls said bye to Alex's parents and went outside to Shane's waiting car. They drove for about 10 minutes until they reached the school. They all said bye to Shane because he was a junior and their lockers were on the west wing of the school. Sophomores are on the left. Nate walked the girls to their lockers.

"So I'll so you guys at lunch?" he asked kind of excited.

"Yup..." Alex said not making eye contact and putting the combination in to open her locker.

Nate looked at Mitchie who just shrugged. "Okay... well, I got to head up stairs to my locker."

"Okay." Alex said digging in her locker. It felt a little to awkward, so Nate just walked away.

"What was that about Lex?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Alex said facing her and taking deep breaths.

"Aww, I'm sorry! I wish I could do something!" Mitchie said.

"I hope 4th period never comes..." Alex said sadly knowing that when the fourth period bell rings, she would have to head to lunch and meet... _her._

Alex was sitting in each class hoping that the time would go by slower, but it seemed like it was coming faster. The fourth period bell rang and Alex slowly got up. She waited for Mitchie in front of their lockers which were right next to each other. She saw her turn the corner and walk towards her.

"Ready?" She asked once she reached Alex. Alex just shrugged and linked arms with her.

The two got their lunch and walked into the cafeteria. They headed over to their usual table which included Alex, Nate, Mitchie, Shane, Chad, Hayley, and Travis. Once they got into close proximity Alex saw someone sitting in her seat, which was next to Nate. They were holding hands.

Alex stopped dead in her tracks and tried to turn around, but Mitchie stopped her. "Lex, you're going to have to face them sooner or later." Alex closed her eyes and turned back around to their table.

They finally got there. "Hey guys!" Mitchie said waving while Alex softly said "Hi.".

Nate stood up. "Hey guys, um, this is Miley." Alex looked at Miley, she was beautiful. She had light brown wavy hair, crystal blue eyes, and a pearly white smile. Mitchie introduced herself first then Alex. She gave her a small smile and offered her hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Alex."

Miley shook her hand and smiled widely. "It nice to finally meet you too! Nate talks about you a lot."

Alex smiled at Nate, "Is it bad stuff?" Alex asked playfully glaring at Nate.

Miley laughed, "Nope, all good."

They both started laughing. Nate breathed out in a sigh of relief. "Oh, I hope you don't mind if Miley sit in your spot." Nate said.

Miley looked up, "I'm sorry! I'll move if yo-"

Alex cut her off, "No, it's fine, you sit next to your boyfriend." Alex said politely.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked.

_No._ "Yes, positive." Alex reassured her smiling.

Alex sat on the other side of the table across from them and in-between Mitchie and Shane.

"So how did you two meet?" Mitchie asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's a funny story." Miley said sarcastically and looked at Nate.

"It was an accident!" Nate said.

"Sure! Anyways, the cheerleading team was practicing on the field and so were the football team. We were doing a pyramid and right when I stood on top, I was hit on the head with a football. Nate came running over apologizing and took me to the nurse for some ice. Then we just clicked." Miley linked onto Nate's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Alex faked a smile, "What a cute story?" She said in more of a question.

Nate started whispering in Miley's ear and she was giggling. Alex started to tense up and Shane noticed. "You okay Allie?" He asked worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just...um... cramps." Alex said coming up with an excuse.

"Wow, to much information!"

Alex just rolled her eyes. She started to play with the ring that Nate gave her for her 13th birthday.

***Flashback***

**It was the morning of Alex's 13th birthday.**

**She was still sleeping until Nate came running into her room jumping on her bed.**

**"Lexie, wake up!" Nate said jumping up and down.**

**"Ugh... Nate, it's to early!" She said throwing a pillow at him.**

**"Okay... you give me no choice!" Nate started tickling her. She was laughing uncontrollably****.**

**"You win! Please stop!" He stopped and laid next to her. She turned onto her side facing him, and he turned facing her.**

**"Happy birthday." He said. **

**She smiled. "Thank you."**

**He quickly got up and pulled something out of his pocket. "I wanted to be the first to give you your present."**

**"Nate, you didn't have to get me anything!" **

**"I wanted to." He handed her a little box with a bow on top.**

**She slowly took it from him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring that was engraved. She picked it up and read it. On one side it had 'A.R.&N.G.' and on the other it said 'forever&ever".**

**She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.**

**"Oh my gosh! Lexie, I could buy you something else if you don't like it!" Nate said when he saw her tears.**

**Alex shook her head, "No! I'm crying because it's perfect! I love it! How did you afford this?"**

**"I saved up all my lawn mowing money. You're worth it." He said smiling at her. **

**She put it on her right ring finger, it was a little to big for her. "I'll grow into it." She smiled and hugged Nate.**

**"Thank you so much! You are the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for."**

*******End of Flashback***

Alex always twisted it when she was nervous, uncomfortable, or sad. She was all three at this moment. She was praying that the bell would ring, she didn't think she could handle anymore 'Niley'.

Her prayers were finally answered when the bell rang ending lunch. She didn't bother waiting for anyone, she had next period with Nate, and assumed he would walk Miley to class. She walked into History class and just sat in her seat. Couple of students came in and then came Nate. He sat down next to her.

"So?..." He said.

"So what?" Alex asked playing dumb.

"Lexie!" Nate whined.

"Okay, okay. She was fine Nate. She's really nice. And she seems g-great for you." Alex managed to say. _Remember, she makes him happy, and if he's happy you're happy. _Alex tried to convince herself.

Nate smiled, "Thanks Lexie, I don't know what it is about her... I'm just so... happy!" He said making weird hand motions.

Alex, again, faked a smile and turned to the front of class to pay attention to the teacher. _How many __**smiles**__ do I have to __**fake**__, until my __**heart**__ completely __**breaks**__?_

Before Alex knew it, it was the end of school and her, Mitchie and Shane were waiting in front of Shane's car for Nate. He came out of the school holding hands with Miley. They were smiling at each other being all lovey-dovey. Shane called out Nate's name to get him to hurry. He looked over and nodded. Him and Miley turned facing each other and intertwined both their hands. Miley went on her tip toes and Nate bent down a little and they... kissed. Alex felt another sting in her heart and her eye's started to tear up.

"Um, I'm going to wait in the car." She said jumping into the back seat.

Mitchie jumped in behind her. "Hey, I'm sorry." She said.

"Mitch, please stop apologizing. It's not your fault!" Alex said to her, "It's just going to take time to get use to... but don't worry. I'll be fine in no time!" Alex said trying to convince Mitchie that she was fine.

Shane and Nate came in moments later, "Sorry you guys had to wait so long, prince charming over here wouldn't leave his princess." Shane said.

"It's fine, I just want to get home." Alex said somewhat rudely, looking out the window.

Both the boys turned around, that wasn't the outgoing Alex they knew.

"Can you just drive Shane?" Mitchie asked. He did as he was told.

The ride home was awkward. Suddenly Nate turned around, "Hey Lexie, how about you come and spend the night on Friday. We can watch whatever you like."

Alex faced Nate. He was smiling that smile that Alex could never say no to. She smiled a little, "Sure."

Nate smiled bigger, "Good, come over at 6:00 sharp!" He turned back around and Alex felt the butterflies in her stomach.

Shane dropped the girls off. Alex went home and did her homework.

* * *

**Wow, horrible ending! hah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I probably won't be able to post for another week. My family is coming and then we're going hiking! But I'll try to post asap! **

**Anywhoo, I really don't like this one, but I had to rush. Sorry! :(

* * *

**

The week passed by and Alex was still not use to 'Niley'. She's been practically avoiding them, eating lunch in the library, sitting in a different seat in History class, not that Nate noticed. He was whipped. Alex was so happy it was Friday, which meant she got to sleep over at the Gray's house. She was excited she got to spend the whole night with just her and Nate. It's felt like forever since they actually hung out one-on-one. A week without him felt like years to her.

She got home and started packing her overnight bag. She left her house at exactly 6. It's would take her a couple of seconds to get to Nate's.

She rang the doorbell and Mrs. Gray answered. "Hello Alexandra."

"Hey mama Gray. How are you? Long time no talk." Alex said hugging her.

"I know darling, I'm doing fine. Um, Nate's not home right now, but you can wait for him in his room or in the living room if you want."

Alex made a confused face. "Oh, thank you." _He forgot..._ Suddenly her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She answered.

"Alex! I'm sorry I'm running late, I'll be home in a few. Just make yourself at home!"

"Okay?..." Then the line went dead. Alex just went to go find Shane, but he was already sleeping. _Gosh, he's a lazy butt!_ She went into the living room and just watched some television.

About 45 minutes later Nate walked through the front door. Alex watched from the living room as he walked up the stairs, straight to his room. _I guess I'm invisible now.._

He came back downstairs and was startled when he saw Alex. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Alex, I forgot you were here. I'm so tired! Miley wanted to find the perfect outfits for us for the winter formal."

_Why aren't you calling me Lexie? _She got up, "Well, we can re-schedule if you want."

"No! I want you to stay. Sit back down and let me go change."

Alex did what she was told and about 5 minutes later Nate came back down wearing his pajama's. "So is there a movie in mind for tonight?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I was thinking The Strangers!" Alex chuckled a little. _God have I missed your laugh! _

"The Strangers it is." He said getting up to put in the movie. Before he sat down, he turned off the lights.

They were half way into the movie, and it seemed like things were back to normal with the two best friends. Nate would occasionally say 'boo' to scare Alex, she would scream, and both would start laughing. Alex was now leaning on Nate's shoulder. Everything felt perfect until Nate's phone started ringing. Could you guess who it was? Of course..._Miley._

"Hey babe." Nate said answering his phone. Alex sat up straight. "No, I'm not doing anything important."

_Nice to know I'm not important..._ Alex couldn't even hear the movie anymore over Nate's talking and laughing. She needed a to get out of the room really quick, "Want some popcorn Nate?" She asked. He glanced at her and shook his head.

"No that was just Alex... NO! We're just watching a movie... Of course you can come over."

Alex heard him say from the kitchen. _Great now I have to sit in a room with them and watch then make out..._

She didn't want popcorn anymore and just want back into the living room empty handed. Nate was off the phone and looking for another movie to watch, since The Strangers was almost over. She sat down on the single chair and sighed softly.

Nate turned around, "No popcorn?"

Alex looked up, "Didn't feel for it anymore."

Nate nodded and went back to looking for a movie. "Miley's coming." He said, still with his back turned to her.

"I heard." She mumbled.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Um, nothing. You know what? I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to head to bed early." Alex got up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll give you and Miley some a-alone time." It killed her to say that.

"Kay, night." He said without even turning around. Not even a hug or a wave. _I didn't want a hug anyways..._

Alex sighed and closed the door to the guest room. She heard someone knocking on the door and Nate answer it. She heard Miley giggle and Nate laugh. She pulled the cover over her head and laid in bed thinking about how she isn't important to Nate anymore. _Of course I'm not important anymore. Who needs ugly Alex Russo when you've got beautiful Miley Stewart? You'll never be with him... You don't even know who he is anymore._ Alex finally fell asleep.

She woke up early and went into the kitchen. Shane was sitting at the counter, eating cereal and watching t.v.

"Hey Allie, when did you get here?" He asked taking another bite of his cereal.

"I slept over. Yesterday was movie night, but I didn't get to finish it." Alex said sadly.

Shane could tell that Alex was upset, but didn't want to bug her, so he changed the subject. "Want some breakfast?" He asked holding up the box of lucky charms.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to head home. Tell your brother, if he even asks, that I didn't feel too well."

"Okay Allie, see you around."

She went home and just sat in her room the whole day. She got bored and decided to go over to Mitchie's house.

Alex knocked on the door, and Mitchie answered. "Hey Lex." She said opening the door more.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Alex asked coming in.

"Actually, I just got off the phone with Chad." Mitchie said with a huge grin on her face.

Alex looked at her and smiled too, "And?"

"He asked me to winter formal!" Both girls started jumping in excitement for Mitchie.

"That's great! I knew he liked you!" Alex said giving Mitchie a hug.

"Yeah. Umm.... do you have a date yet?" Mitchie asked.

Alex shook her head. "I'm not sure if I'll have one."

"Come on Lex! Tons of guys at school want to go with you!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go with them!" _I want to go with Nate..._

"Lex, I know you want to go with him, but speaking as your best friend who loves you to bits, you know he's already going with her."

Alex signed, "I know, but still, those guys at school are like total strangers to me. And even if I don't have a date, I'm still going to go."

"Good. You want to go dress shopping tomorrow?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure, we'll go at noon. I got to get home." Alex said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. And call me if you need anything!" Mitchie said. Alex smiled and hugged her.

Alex went home and had dinner with her parents. She was washing the dishes when the doorbell rang. She ran to answer it, to her surprise it was Shane.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"You left your stuff in the guest room. Thought I'd drop it off." He said handing her her bag.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something!" She said taking it.

"Nate would have dropped it off but he got busy..."

"It's okay, I'm glad you did instead." Alex smiled.

"Oh, and I wanted to ask you to come to the camp fire gathering at the beach tomorrow night. It's just a little party, I already told Mitchie."

"Shane, it's like winter and its freezing at the beach." She said.

Shane made a sad face, "Come on Allie, you can were a sweater and plus there's a fire to keep you warm!"

Alex signed and made a thinking face. "Sure."

Shane smiled, "I'll pick you up around 7ish."

She smiled and nodded... Then an idea popped into her head.

"Umm, Shane, do you have a date to the dance?" She asked starting to twist her ring.

"Nope, I mean I've been asked but yeah."

Alex was still playing with her ring and looked down, "I know you see me as your little sister and I see you as a big brother and all, but would you like to be my date? Just as friends." She asked quickly and looked up.

Shane smiled, "It would be an honor to be your date."

Alex smiled and hugged him, "Thank you!"

"No problem." He said hugging her back.

They suddenly heard someone shout, "Shane?! Can you drop me off at Miley's?" They both turned their heads to the Gray's house.

_Damn it! _Shane thought.

Alex saw Nate standing on his front porch dressed up like he's about to go on a date. _Busy huh? _She thought. She looked up at Shane who she was still hugging and said, "Go take him. I'll see you later."

Shane looked into her eyes and saw how truly hurt she was, "I'm sorry." He said.

Alex shook her head and pulled away. "Don't be." She walked back into her house and went up to her bedroom.

She sat in front of her vanity looking at herself.

_What does Miley have that I don't have? What makes her so much better than me? What makes her just everything I can never be? What makes her your every dream and fantasy? I wish I was her._

Alex's thoughts were interrupted when her parents knocked on her door.

"Sweetie, we need to talk." Mrs. Russo said.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, this is not going to turn into shalex. But they are cute aren't they?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! My camping trip was pretty awesome if you were wondering. I'm super tired still, but I really wanted to post another one. So forgive me if it sucks and if I made any errors.

* * *

**

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked worried.

Her parents sat down next to her, "You might not like this news..." Mr. Russo started.

"Can you just please spit it out?" Alex asked nervous.

"We're moving to New York. Your father got transferred. Before you argue, this is an important opportunity for your father. We only have to live in New York for a year and a half. We can move back here for your senior year." Mrs. Russo said.

Alex had a blank expression on her face. She zoned out after she heard 'moving to New York'. She finally snapped out of it. "New York, as in New York that is across the country New York?! But, but.... what about all my friends here? Mitchie, Shane, and... NATE!" Alex screamed, tears starting to come again after she realized that she would have to leave them all.

"Alex, please be reasonable. This is a once in a life time opportunity for me, for us. This job pays double what I make now! And we can move back after a year and a half there and I'll still make double. Please honey." Her father said trying to convince her.

Alex was silence. "When are we suppose to move?" Alex asked quietly.

"In two weeks, the night of your winter formal."

Alex shot her head up, "I have to miss the winter formal?!" She yelled.

"No, you can go if you want, but afterwards, we're taking the red eye to New York." Her mother said.

"You already got the tickets?!" Alex asked shocked that this is actually happening.

"I'm sorry honey, but we're moving whether you like it or not." Mr. Russo said sternly.

"Your mother and I are flying there tomorrow for one night to check out the new house, we'll be home Monday night. You think you'll be okay alone?"

Alex looked at both her parents with teary eyes. She lightly nodded.

They both got up and kissed her on her head before walking out of her room.

After they left Alex laid on her bed curled up in a ball and started bawling her eyes out. _Again, why is this happening to me?! I don't want to move. I'll have to leave everything behind... but I do get to come back. What if everything changes while I'm gone? What's going to happen to my relationships with everyone? I need to talk to Mitchie._

Alex ran over to Mitchie's house with her eyes still red and filled with tears. She banged on the door.

Seconds later Mitchie answered, "What the hell Lex!?" Mitchie said, then she noticed Alex crying. "What's wrong?" She asked pulling her into the house.

"I'm moving!" Alex said.

"What?! Why? When?" Mitchie asked, her eyes beginning to glaze.

Alex wiped away her tears, but more came, "My dad got transferred to New York! He said we're moving whether I like it or not. We're leaving after the formal."

Both girls hugged each other and cried together.

"I can't believe this is happening." Alex sniffed.

"What am I going to do without you here with me?" Mitchie asked.

"It's only a year and some months. We still have two weeks left together. Let's make it the best." Alex whispered.

"Have you told Nate yet?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't even think he'll care." She mumbled.

Mitchie heard it, "Of course he'll care! You're still his best friend!"

Alex and Mitchie sat on the bottom staircase in silence. "I'm going to miss you." Alex said leaning her head on Mitchie's shoulder.

"I'll miss you too! And I'm only a phone call away... Come on, your sleeping over here tonight. We're still going shopping tomorrow. And then the bonfire!"

Alex sniffed and smiled a little, "I forgot to tell you I have a date!"

Mitchie looked at her, "You do? Who?!"

"Shane."

"Shane as in Shane Gray? I never knew you two liked each other." Mitchie said.

"We don't silly! We're just going as friends, NOTHING more. I will always see him as my big dorky brother." Both girls laughed.

* * *

The next day Alex and Mitchie went to the mall as planned and found the perfect dresses. They were in the food court when they saw a familiar curly headed boy.

"Isn't that Nate?" Mitchie asked pointing.

Alex turned her head and saw Nate sitting at a table by himself. "Yep. Shocker, he's alone." She turned back to Mitchie. "Should I tell him now about the move?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I mean if you want to."

"Thanks for the help Mitch."

Alex began to walk to Nate, but then Miley came over. Nate got up and they shared a kiss and started walking in Alex's direction.

They walked right pass Alex without even noticing her. Alex walked back over to Mitchie, hurt. "He didn't even notice me, again."

Mitchie made a sad face and patted her back.

"What's with the sad faces?" Shane came out of nowhere.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" Alex asked startled.

"I dropped the lovebirds off. Answer my question."

"It's nothing Shane." She said.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you loving my little brother now would it?"

Both Alex and Mitchie's eyes widened. "You told him?" Alex asked Mitchie.

"NO!"

"No one told me. I kinda figured it out the day you met Miley. Cramps my ass... and I saw you running out of my house crying the day he told you..." Shane said. Alex blushed and looked down. "So you really love him?"

Alex nodded. "But he'll never know."

"Maybe all he needs is time." Shane said trying to make her feel better.

"Unfortunately, I don't have enough time... I'm moving in two weeks."

Shane was caught off guard. "What?!"

"My family is moving to New York. Please don't tell Nate, I want to do it."

"I promise. God, I can't believe it!" Shane said pulling her into a hug. "Don't be to sad, I get to move back during my senior year."

"It won't be the same!" Mitchie and Shane complained.

"I'm sorry guys."

"Well Lex and I have to get home." Mitchie said.

"Okay, I'll pick you guys up later." Both girls nodded and took a taxi home.

* * *

Alex and Mitchie were at the Torres residents getting ready for the bonfire. Alex wore a tank top, hoodie, skinnies, and flip flops with a pink bag. She pulled her hair back in a simple pony tail. Mitchie wore a tank, a sweater, boyfriend jeans, flip flops, and a black bag. "You should sleep over tonight, just in case we get home late. It would be easier." Alex insisted, "Plus I'll be home alone... kinda scary." Demi agreed and called her parents and asked, they said yes. They each through their cell phones into their bag and headed downstairs. They walked outside to see Shane already waiting. "Hey." They said.

"Hop in."

They all got into the car and headed to the beach which was only a twenty minute car ride. "So there is going to be alcohol there, and I better not see either of you drinking." Shane said.

"Aww, don't worry Shane, we're big girls, we know alcohol is bad." Alex said.

"Yep... Where's Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"Travis picked him up earlier, he'll be there." Alex smiled a little.

They arrived at the beach to see some kids from school playing football and others already sitting on logs set up around the fire. The sun was setting, it would probably be dark in thirty minutes or so. Alex and Mitchie sat down with some friends in front of the fire. Alex was pretty zoned out until she heard a familiar voice call her name. She looked up and saw Nate waving. She smiled and got up to walk towards him. "Hey buddy!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed and swung her around. She began laughing also, she almost forgot about Miley.

Once he put her down she had to ask, "Where's Miley?" She looked down.

"She's coming later. She had to stay for dinner with her family." Alex nodded her head. It was silent.

"Well I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get a drink." Alex said beginning to walk away, but Nate stopped her.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around so they were only an inch apart. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She looked up.

"I'll do it. You go sit down." He let go and walked off to the coolers filled with drinks.

_What was that?_ Alex thought. She shook her head and headed back to the fire. She sat down on the log next to Shane who was talking to Mitchie and Chad. Nate came moments later handing her a coke can.

"Thanks." She said opening it and taking a sip.

"So how is my best friend?" Nate asked.

"Doing pretty good at the moment." She said smiling at him. He smiled back and both started to watch the sun set.

It was getting breezy and Alex shivered from the wind hitting her.

"You cold Lexie?"

She looked at him, "Kind of..."

He patted the space in-between his legs. She made a confused face. "Come here." She finally understood and sat on the sand in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her. To her it felt perfect. She looked over at Mitchie and Shane who were grinning like mad men; she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Feel better?" Nate asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

She faced him, "Much."

More people gathered around the fire when it got dark. Someone began telling scary stories that turned out to be more funny then scary. Everyone was laughing and having a blast. Alex and Nate were in the same position. Alex was about to tell Nate the news on her move, but his phone started ringing. He released his arms from around Alex and answered.

"Hey babe, where are you? ...Okay, I'll come meet you over there... I'm on my way." He hung up. "Miley is here."

Alex frowned, good thing her back was towards Nate. She got up and so did he. Nate started heading towards the parking lot to get Miley.

Alex sat back down next to Shane. "Well wasn't that cute while it lasted?"

Alex glared and lightly punched his arm, then laughed. She turned her head and saw Miley and Nick walk towards everyone. Miley had her arms wrapped around Nate's torso and he had an arm around her back. Miley saw Alex, released from Nate and started running towards her waving and smiling. Alex was confused, but stood up and waved with a little smile. Miley ambushed her with a huge hug that caught her off guard.

"Hey Alex!" Miley said cheerfully.

"Hi Miley." She said startled at first but returned the hug.

Nate smiled at his two girls as he approached. "Hey honey, there's a space right there." Nate said pointing to a vacant spot.

She smiled, "Okay, bye Alex." Alex waved and sat back down.

Shane started laughing, she punched him again, "Shut up, it was a kind gesture."

He laughed more, "You should have seen your face when she hugged you."

She glared, "I was… startled."

She looked straight and saw Nate and Miley in the same position her and Nate were in earlier.

They were laughing and attempting to make smores, but Miley's marshmallow caught on fire. They laughed even more and Nate kissed her neck. Alex leaned her head on Shane shoulder. Shane looked at her sad face and sighed. Alex kept her tears in and closed her eyes. When she opened them again something caught her eye. She stared at a bottle of beer.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Oh the link to see the girls outfits are on my profile if you want to see them. Thanks to my cousin, Michelle, who put the outfits together. :)  
**

**remember to R&R. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are so freaking amazing! I'm so happy right now. Seriously, my face hurts from smiling. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and adding this story to your alert and/or favorites list! It makes me really happy knowing you guys enjoy my story. I enjoy writing it. So, thank you all again! :)

* * *

**

She just kept staring at it. _Maybe one bottle wouldn't hurt, I mean its just one bottle of beer. _She thought still staring at it. She got up quietly without anyone noticing. She picked up the bottle and examined it. _Who am I kidding? I could never drink. Booze is never the answer to problems. _Alex put the bottle down and looked at 'Niley" again. Miley was kissing Nate's jaw line. Alex felt like she was going to hurl or cry. She moved into a space where you couldn't see the two love birds which was in between Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie looked over at Alex and gave her an encouraging smile. Alex gave a weak one back. "Having fun Mitch?" Alex asked.

"Not really since you're not!"

Alex opened her mouth then thought for a second. "I am having fun." Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "I am...see?" Alex said grabbing her can of coke and standing up, "WHOO!!" She cheered and others followed her example. She laughed as she sat down to see Mitchie and Shane laughing also. "See?"

Suddenly Nate and Miley came up to the three.

"I'm going to walk Miley to her car." Nate said.

"You're leaving already?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, my parents said it's still a school night." They all nodded. Alex thought she should be nice and give Miley a goodbye hug so she stood up and held out her arms. Miley smiled and hugged her.

Alex knew that Miley was a good person and only wanted to fit in with them. She liked her as a person, but was jealous that she got what she always wanted. _Nate._

After the hug Nick said he would be right back and walked off with her. Alex sat back down with Mitchie and Shane smiling at her. She looked at both of them like they were crazy.

"What?"

"We're just so proud of you!" They said both hugging her. She laughed and they pulled away.

"Who wants to go swimming?!" Chad asked everyone. Some people got up and started stripping.

"Are you guys insane?! It's winter and the water is freezing!" Alex said.

"Alex! We're teenagers! This is supposed to be the time of our lives! When you get older don't you want to tell stories like this to your kids? How you were adventurous?" Hayley said.

Alex pretended to think about, "Nah, I'm good."

Shane looked at her, "Come on Allie, this is something that you'll remember doing forever!"

"Shane, it's cold. And I'm not going to go in just my bra and panties."

"Then go with all your clothes on!" Shane insisted.

"I don't have extra clothes! Do you want to get your car wet?" Alex said trying to find excuses not to do it.

"It would be worth it." Shane said standing up and reaching for her.

Alex got up and started running but Shane grabbed her around her waist and started heading towards the ocean, which already had some people swimming in it. "Mitchie!!" Alex screamed for help.

Mitchie got up to help but Chad grabbed her, "Oh, no you don't! You're going in too." He carried her into the water.

Alex watched as Mitchie screamed being thrown into the freezing water. She saw Mitchie come to the surface laughing.

"Shane! Don't do this!" She said somewhat laughing.

Part of her wanted to do this, the other wanted to be safe, dry and warm. Shane was holding her around her waist with her back towards him. She looked around to find someone to help her, but they were all in the water. Then she saw Nate coming back. "NATE!" Alex screamed.

Nate saw her and started running. "Put her down Shane!" Shane rolled his eyes and obeyed his little brother.

Alex ran to Nate and hugged him. "Thank you!" She pulled back to see him smiling.

"I wouldn't thank me." Her eyes widened.

He through her over his shoulder and headed back to the direction of the ocean. "Nathaniel Gray!"

"That's my name!" He said beginning to run.

"No!" Alex yelled, but it was too late, they were both in the ocean. Alex resurfaced and saw Nate. He laughed once he saw her. Alex glared and started hitting him laughing. "That wasn't funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?" They both laughed more.

After about five minutes of playing in the water Nate, Shane, Alex and Mitchie headed out. "That was definitely worth it." Mitchie said. Alex smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We've got extra clothes in the car." Shane said as they headed over to his car.

He opened his trunk, "Here Mitchie, You can wear my t shirt and my old sweats, they're tight on me, so they might fit you." He dug in his car some more and handed some clothes to Alex.

She looked at the familiar t-shirt and gym shorts, "Aren't these yours Nate?"

Nate looked at them, "Yep, hurry up and put them on before you get sick."

"Where's the changing room?" Mitchie asked looking around. Alex did the same.

"There isn't one." Shane said smirking. The girl's eyes widened.

"Then how are we going to change?" Alex asked.

"Change right here. It's not like we haven't seen you guys in your bikini's." Nate said.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. The boys started changing and so did they. Alex changed her pants easily but had a hard time taking off her hoodie. "Umm... help?" She asked when the soaked hoodie got stuck around her head. They all laughed at her. She felt someone help her and assumed it was Mitchie. They finally got it off, but she was surprised to see Nate standing in front of her, shirtless. Alex couldn't help but stare at his body. She turned around before he noticed her gawking at him. "Thanks." she said and pulling off her tank top.

Mitchie and Shane were already changed and sitting on the car trunk waiting for Alex and Nate.

When Alex turned around to take off her tank top Mitchie noticed Nate give her the up and down.

She kicked him.

"Oww!" Nate yelled.

Alex quickly turned around, "What happened?" She asked throwing the large shirt on.

"Oh... Nate just had a fly on his butt, and me being the nice person I am, got rid of it." Mitchie said smiling innocently.

Nate glared, while Alex looked confused. Shane was laughing, he saw what Nate did too.

Alex shook the thought out of her head and looked at Nate who was still shirtless, "Hurry up and put on a shirt so we can go."

Nate smirked and moved closer to her. "Lexie, you know you like what you see."

_Of course I do!_ Alex thought. They were only maybe 2 inches apart. She looked up, he was looking down at her smirking, she wanted to stay like that longer, but she knew she had to play it cool. "Someone is way too cocky!" She said pushing him and getting into the car. Shane and Mitchie followed. Nate smiled putting on his shirt and jumped into the car.

They were all extremely tired. "You still sleeping over Mitch?" Alex asked yawning. Mitchie nodded, then both girls instantly fell asleep.

Shane pulled up into Alex's driveway and stopped the car. He and Nate turned around to find both girls sound asleep, "What should we do?" Nate asked.

"Want to wake them?" Shane suggested.

"Naw, they look really exhausted."

"Okay... So let's carry them in. You have a key to Alex's house." Alex gave it to him a long time ago.

Nate nodded and they both got out of the car. Shane began to open Alex side, "I'll carry Alex in!" Nate said, Shane just shrugged and walked over to Mitchie's side. He carried her bridal style.

Nate gently unbuckled Alex and held her like a baby. He wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms were around his neck. She began to wake up a little, "Hmph... what's going on?"

"Shh... go back to sleep." Nick said.

Alex was so tired she obeyed and laid her head on his shoulder. Shane looked over at the two and couldn't help but smile. Nate grabbed the key and opened the door. They made their way upstairs to Alex's room. Shane set Mitchie down first, then Nate lightly put Alex in bed and tucked her in. He moved some hair out of her face and lightly kissed her cheek before exiting the house to go home.

Once Alex heard the front door close she opened her eyes and smiled.

"I saw that too." She heard and turned to her side to see Mitchie smirking.

"We have awesome friends." Alex said sighing. _I wish he was more..._

Mitchie nodded in agreement, "Well get to sleep, we have school tomorrow." Both girls fell into a deep slumber.

Alex and Mitchie were peacefully sleeping until they felt two bodies on top of them.

Their eyes shot open. "Good morning!" Shane and Nate said smiling at the girls.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

"6:15 a.m."

Both girls groaned and pulled the blankets over their heads.

"Come on ladies, you have 45 minutes to get ready!" Shane said.

"How are we suppose to get ready with two lardbutts on us?!" Mitchie said jokingly. Both boys gasped and laughed. They got up and pulled the blankets off the bed.

The girls groaned again, "Fine! You win!"

The guys went downstairs while the girls went to the bathroom to wash their face and brush their teeth and hair. Each took a really quick shower rinsing the feeling of salt water off their bodies. They changed and headed down stairs at 6:45 to smell something cooking. They went into the kitchen to find the guys cooking breakfast. "Aww, you guys cooked!" Alex said taking a seat at the counter.

"How sweet... I hope it's good..." Mitchie mumbled the last part.

Alex nudged her and glared. They handed them a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast. They all ate together.

"That was surprisingly good." Mitchie said. They all laughed as they cleaned their plates and headed to the door to go to school.

They were in the car laughing when Shane turned on the radio and one of Mitchie and Alex's favorite songs came on. Nate almost turned it.

"If you change the station Nathaniel, I will bite off your hand." Alex warned.

Nate put his hands up. The girls laughed and began singing. They were all laughing the whole way to school. Right when Shane parked Nate jumped out of the car like it was on fire and ran to Miley. "Bye to you too Nate." Alex mumbled.

"You'll see him at lunch." Mitchie said.

Alex went to every class and told her teachers about her families move. They were all sad to see Alex leave; she was one of the top students. She asked them all to keep it all on low profile.

The lunch bell rang and it would be the first time Alex ate in the lunch room in a week. She told everyone she had a major project to finish, but Shane and Mitchie knew the real reason. She walked into the cafeteria to her regular table and saw only Shane and Mitchie there so far. They smiled and waved when they saw her. She smiled back and sat down.

"Hey, long time no see." Shane said sarcastically.

Alex just laughed. Suddenly Nate and Miley sat down.

"Hey Lexie. You're actually here today." _Wow, you actually noticed?_

"Yeah, I finally finished the project." Everything got quiet.

"You're not eating Allie?" Shane asked.

"Nah. I'm still full from the breakfast you guys cooked us this morning."

"Me too. Who knew you and Nate could cook?" Mitchie said.

The four started laughing. Alex looked up and saw that Miley was confused and uncomfortable. As much as part of her wanted to rub it in her face that Nate carried her to bed last night, that she got to wear his clothes and that he made her breakfast, she knew Miley was too sweet and didn't deserve that. So she changed the subject.

"How are you doing Miley?"

Miley looked up surprised but smiled, "Im good, thanks for asking."

Alex smiled and nodded. She looked at Nate who was smiling at her. She winked at him and he smiled bigger. He put his arm around Miley's back.

"Oh, I'm going to sit with some of Miley's friends tomorrow." Nate said.

Alex was kind of hurt, but hid it. _I shouldn't be mad. I mean, Miley has been sitting with us for the past week; she must miss her friends..._

The bell rang. "I'll see you guys later." Alex said running to History class to tell the teacher about her move. She wanted to do it before Nate came in.

She told her teacher and took a seat. The bell rang signally class to start, but Nate wasn't in class yet. Alex was confused and worried. It was thirty minutes into class and Nate still wasn't there. Suddenly Nate walked into class with a slip. He handed it to the teacher. "Oh, your transferring into another class?" the teacher asked. Nate nodded and took a seat next to Alex.

"You're transferring?" Alex asked hurt, it was her only class with him.

"Yeah, I'm going to take pottery with Miley." Alex cringed when she heard those words come out of Nate's mouth.

"Oh, cool." She whispered, Nate barely hearing her. Alex didn't talk to him the rest of the class period.

The day went by quickly and before she knew it, Alex was at home in her room doing her homework. It was around 8 when she heard her parents coming through the front door.

She ran downstairs, "Hey."

"Hey sweetie." They said when they saw her.

"How was..um.. N-new York?" She stuttered.

"Honey, you're going to love it." _Doubt it..._

Alex got ready for her usual day of school and went outside to see Mitchie and Shane waiting in the car.

She got in confused, "Where's Nate?" She asked.

"Mr. Stewart picked him up this morning." Shane said driving to school.

The whole day Alex didn't see Nate. It was something she wasn't quite use to. She was hoping it would only last for that day...

* * *

**Sorry if you wanted Alex to drink the beer, hah. **

**The swimming part actually happened to me and my friends. Yep, went swimming in the winter. Definitely something to remember. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So..yeah. Really don't have much to say, except that you guys are awesome, and I hope you are having a good day, or night. :)**

**I kind of rushed it because I wanted to get it out as quick as possible, so forgive me if its not good. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

Another week had passed by and Alex still hasn't told Nate about the move.

...Like she could, she never saw him anymore. Mr. Stewart would pick him up in the morning and after school so he didn't ride with them anymore. Since he changed his schedule she didn't see him in class and he was never at home. It seemed as though Nate completely forgot about Alex. Sometimes, if it was a good day, Nate would look at Alex at her locker and give her a nod. Alex would try hard to talk to Nate, but always failed to do so. She just gave up.

It was Friday, one week before the dance, and moving day. Miley was out of town for the weekend with her parents visiting family members, so that meant Nate was alone. Alex was still upset with Nate about just forgetting her, so she didn't bother talking to him on the car ride to school.

Nate was sitting in the front seat feeling a little awkward. No one was talking. He looked back at Alex a lot, but she seemed to be zoned out, looking out the window. He was about to say something, but right when he opened his mouth, Shane parked the car and the girls jumped out quickly.

"Bye Shane!" Alex and Mitchie said in unison.

"Bye Nate." Only Mitchie said. Alex looked at him and walked away.

"Ouch." Shane said after they were out of hearing range.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nate asked confused.

Shane looked at him like he was stupid, "Are you seriously asking that?" He said and walked away.

Nate stood there thinking, then began to walk into the school.

As he walked down the hall, he looked in the direction of Alex's locker and stopped. He saw Alex talking to Mitchie and some other friends. He stared at her. Alex started laughing at one of the boys jokes. Nate smiled when he heard her laugh. He hasn't heard it in a while.

He waited until she was alone at her locker and started approaching her.

Alex was getting books for her next class when suddenly she felt someone's presence to her left, to her surprise she saw Nate. She looked at him for a second and went back to digging in her locker.

"Hey buddy, long time no talk." Nate said trying to start a conversation.

Alex looked at him, "Really? I haven't noticed." She said sarcastically. She then closed her locker and walked away. Nate caught up with her and stood in front of her.

"Look, I know I've been preoccupied with Miley, but I really do miss hanging at with you."

Alex looked up into his eyes, _Damn it! How does he do this to me? _"I've missed you too." She whispered, disappointed that she gave in so quickly.

Nate smiled, "How about we go to Pete's pizza tonight? Just you and me?"

Alex eyes lit up. "Really?"

Nate nodded, "Meet me there at 7." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I really do miss you." He whispered into her ear, again making her feel like puddy in his arms.

"Me too." She said back.

Alex was super excited for tonight. Mitchie came over to help her pick out her outfit. There were already some boxes filled with the Russo's things around the house.

"So are you going to tell him tonight?" Mitchie asked looking in Alex's closet.

"Part of me wants to tell him, but another part doesn't. I mean, I don't want to ruin that night for him."

Mitchie nodded. "Won't he notice when they put a for sale sign in your front yard?"

"There's not going to be one. My parents already found a couple that will rent this house until we get back."

Mitchie looked down, "This is so unreal Lex. I can't believe I have to go through the rest of sophomore and junior year without you." she said starting to tear up.

"Oh, don't start crying Mitch, you're going to make me, and I already put mascara on!" Alex said running to her and hugging her.

Mitchie laughed and wiped her eyes. "My bad."

They finally picked out the perfect outfit for Alex. It wasn't too dressy yet it wasn't too laid back. "B-E-A-U-TIFUL!" Mitchie said in a singing voice. Alex blushed.

"I'll call you later." She said grabbing her bag and coat.

"You better! I want deets!"

Alex took a 5 minute cab ride to Pete's. It was 6:57 when she got there. She sat down and waited for Nate to come. The time passed by. It was already 8:12 and Nate still didn't show. Alex tried calling several times, but only got his voicemail. She refused to believe that Nate, her best friend, had stood her up.

It was now 9:23 and an employee came up to Alex, "I'm sorry Miss, but we're closing up in 5 minutes."

Alex looked at the worker and slightly nodded. Her eyes became watery as she stood up to exit. She decided to walk home since it wasn't that far and she wanted time to think.

She looked at the Gray's house and saw that Nate's lights were off. She went and knocked on the door. Mr. Gray opened the door.

"Hello Alex, Is there something you need?"

"Um, is Nate home?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry, he's already sleeping. Do you want me to tell him you stopped by?"

More tears started coming, but she held them in so Mr. Gray wouldn't see. "No thank you."

Alex turned around and walked home. She fell onto her bed and sobbed the rest of the night. _Maybe he was busy with something really important. I'll just go see him tomorrow...

* * *

_

With Nate before he was suppose to meet up with Alex at Pete's Pizza.

He looked at the clocked that showed it was 6:48. He was about to leave when he opened the door and saw someone he wasn't expecting. His mouth dropped.

"Miss me?" Miley asked smiling.

Nate ran up to her and picked her up hugging her. "Yes! What are you doing home so early?!" Nate asked setting her down.

"Well, let's just say that my family don't really get along.... What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Do you want to come in?" Nate asked forgetting his plans with Alex.

While Alex was waiting for him at the pizza place, Nate was in his room making out with Miley. It still had not occurred to him that he forgot his best friend and left her waiting for him, while he was sucking faces with his girlfriend. Nate and Miley fell asleep in Nate's room cuddling with each other.

* * *

Alex got up and changed into sweatpants and a hoodie, then headed over to Nate's house. She wanted an explanation as to why she waited for him for two and a half hours and he never showed. She opened the front door of her house to see rain falling hard. She ran over and let herself into the Gray's house so she wouldn't wake up Shane or the parents, they wouldn't mind. They actually gave her a spare key to use if she needed it. She quietly walked upstairs being careful not to wake up anyone. She reached Nate's door and slowly opened it. When it was fully opened she looked at Nate's bed to find that there were two sleeping bodies in it.

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth to hold in her sobs. Tears were falling from Alex's eyes like never before. It felt like her heart was stung by hundreds of bees at once. She looked at them holding each other, it felt like her knees were going to give out and she was going to collapse right there and start bawling. She stared at them for a few more seconds and then ran out of the house accidently slamming the front door waking up Miley and Nick. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going; she just wanted to get away from _them_.

* * *

Nate looked down at Miley and kissed her forehead. "Morning beautiful."

She smiled, "You too handsome." They both looked at the open door. "Wasn't it closed last night?" Miley asked.

"I guess my parents came to check up on us and left it open." They both got up.

"I think I should head home now." Miley said grabbing her things.

"Wait, I'll get Shane to drop you off. It's pouring outside."

Shane, being the nice guy he is, did take Miley home. It was now only him and Nate in the car driving home.

"So, when did Miley get back?" Shane asked.

"Last night. I didn't even know she was coming."

"Last night, like after you had pizza with Allie?"

"OH SHIT! ALEX!" Nate suddenly remembered his best friend. "Dude, I totally forgot! Miley came, and I guess my mind went blank."

"You stood her up? You didn't even call her to say you couldn't make it?" Shane asked Nate angry.

"I forgot, okay? I'll make it up to her."

_I don't think she'll forgive you this time. _Shane thought.

They drove in silence. They were passing the neighborhood park when they saw someone awfully familiar on the swings.

"Is that Allie?!" Shane asked pointing.

"Pull over! What is she doing?! It freezing and it's raining like crazy!" Nate said.

He jumped out of the car after Shane pulled over and started running towards her.

* * *

After running for what seemed like forever, Alex finally collapsed at the park. She was on her knees when she saw the swing set. That was the swing set where Nate promised her he wouldn't let anyone replace her.

***Flashback***

**It was the day before high school started.**

**Nate and Alex were playing at the park.**

**"Come on Natey! Race you too the swings! Last one there has to push the winner!" Alex said running towards the swings. She beat him by a couple of seconds. "Hah! Now you have to push me!"**

**"I let you win." Nate said sticking out his tongue. **

**"Sure you did." Alex sat down on the swing. **

**Nate started to lightly push her.**

**"So are you nervous about high school tomorrow?" He asked.**

**"Not really. As long as I have you and Mitchie by my side." **

**"I'll be right there whenever you need me." He said sitting on the swing next to Alex.**

**"You say that now, but wait till all the girls come after you and you forget that I exist." She said. **

**Nate got off his swing and stood in front of her. He stopped her and held onto the sides of the swing and looked into her eyes, she did the same. **

**"That will never happen. I promise Lexie, no girl could ever replace you! You're my best friend, forever and ever."**

**Alex looked down at her ring, then up to Nate and smiled. "Forever and Ever..."**

***End of Flashback***

Alex sat down on the swing. "I guess promises don't mean anything anymore." Alex whispered looking down and letting tears fall onto her lap along with the rain.

She looked up when she heard a car pull over and saw her so called best friend run towards her. She looked down again.

Nate ran to Alex. "What the hell are you doing out here?! You're going to get sick!" Nate yelled.

Alex didn't respond, nor look up.

"Lexie!" He yelled again grabbing her arm.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." Alex screamed pushing him away from her. "And don't call me that!"

"I know you mad at me, but please-"

"Mad?! More like furious!" Alex cut him off. "I don't know who you are anymore! What happened to my best friend?! The one that talked to me! The one that knew I existed! The one that didn't ditch me to go and sleep with his girlfriend!" Alex screamed tears burning her eyes. Nate tried to approach her, but she stopped him.

"I waited for almost three hours. Three hours Nate! Hoping that you would walk through the doors apologizing for being late. I kept telling the waiter 'he's going to come'. I was so embarrassed sitting there alone getting looks from people." She said wiping the tears that were falling.

Nate didn't know what to say.

"Im done." She whispered.

"Wait, done with what?" Nate asked.

"You. Us." She started walking away but Nate grabbed her hand.

"Lexie, don't do this! We're best friends."

She looked at their hands, "Not anymore. I don't think a best friend is supposed to forget me." She pulled her hand out of his grip.

"Lexie! She's my girlfriend! Why are you being so stubborn?!" Nate asked frustrated with the situation.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Nate's eyes widened.

* * *

**This sounded so much better in my head.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just wanted to say thank you again to everyone. Your reviews made me smile. You guys are simply amazing&awesome! :)

* * *

**

Alex screamed it so loud, even Shane heard her from inside his car.

"W-what?" Nate asked shocked.

"I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for three years."

Nate was speechless. "I-I...um."

Alex looked at him and shook her head. "Don't say anything. It's clear you don't feel the same way. I know this sound selfish, but the best thing for me, for us," She paused and swallowed, "is to go our separate ways."

Nate's eyes widened even more, "But I don't want that to happen!" Nate said starting to cry.

Seeing tears from Nate only made Alex cry even more. "Please Nate. I've tried my best to make you happy. I stood in the sidelines and watched you love someone else. I put your feelings before mine. Now I need to put my feelings first. So please, if you love me, just... forget me... Keep doing what you've been doing."

Every word that left her mouth made Nate cringe, especially the last remark. That stung. He ran up to her and knelt down hugging her waist. "Please Lexie! Don't do this! Forever and ever remember?! I don't want to lose you."

Alex closed her eyes tight trying to keep the tears from escaping her eyes. Either way Nate was going to lose her, once she moves to New York. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He looked up at her, the rain falling on his face, his usual brown eyes full of sorrow. She gently grabbed his face and wiped his tears away with her thumbs.

"It's for the best." She said taking his arms off her. She slowly took off her ring and put it in his hands and started running away.

"LEXIE!" Nate shouted after her, but she kept running. He looked down to see the ring in his hand and started sobbing on the ground.

Shane ran out of his car and grabbed Nate. It broke his heart seeing his good friend and his little brother like that.

"Come on Nate, we have to get you home."

Shane had to literally pick Nate up to get him into the car.

Alex ran straight home as fast as she could. Mitchie was looking outside her window at the rain when she saw Alex running and crying. She ran downstairs and to Alex's house. When she got there she saw Alex lying on the front porch bawling.

"Lex! What's going on?! We need to get you inside before you get hypothermia!" Mitchie ran up to Alex and helped her inside the warm house. Luckily both her parents were at work.

"Okay Alex, you're going to have to take a shower and put on some warm clothes." Alex did what Mitchie said.

They were both in Alex's room. She still hasn't talked yet. Her eyes were so swollen it was hard for her to see. Mitchie wrapped a couple of blankets around Alex to make sure she was warm enough.

"Lex I-" Mitchie started but was cut off by Alex.

"I told him."

"Told him what?" Mitchie asked.

"I told him that I loved him."

Mitchie's jaw dropped, "W-what did h-he say?"

"Nothing, we got into an argument and I told him to forget me."

"Why Lex?"

"It's for the best Mitch, it won't be as hard for him when he finds out I moved if we're not friends."

"You still didn't tell him?"

Alex shook her head, "I'm not going to. I'm just going to let him be."

"So you're just going to avoid him till you move?"

"I guess. Maybe my heart will let him go if we just go our separate ways. He forgets about me and I forget about him." Both of them just stared out the window in silence watching the rain fall. Mitchie didn't want to say anything to upset Alex at the moment.

"What's so good about Miley, Mitch?" Alex asked quietly.

Mitchie snapped her head in the direction of Alex. She didn't know what to say, "I don't know Lex."

Alex looked down, "He's had other girlfriends, what makes her so different?"

"What do you mean?"

Alex looked at her, eyes filled with tears again, "I mean, he's had other girlfriends in the past... but with Miley, it's different. When he dated those other girls he would always still put me first. He always noticed how I was feeling. But with Miley, it's like... I'm invisible."

Mitchie's eyes became watery seeing her best friend in so much pain. She hugged Alex tightly.

"I guess she could be the one for him." Alex mumbled. They both pulled away, "Um, Mitch. Thank you for everything, but I kind of want to be alone right now." Alex said. Mitchie nodded and left.

After she left Alex took a look around her room. Some things were already packed away. She looked at all her walls and saw pictures of her and Nate everywhere. She looked down at her right hand and sighed. It felt so naked without her ring. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She decided the best way to forget Nate is to remove him completely. She took down all the pictures there were of Nate and put them into a special box, but she missed one. She got into bed and curled into a ball under her covers. She looked at her nightstand where there was a framed picture of her and Nate, it was her favorite and she just couldn't put it in the box. They looked so happy in it…

***Flashback***

**It was the last day of 8th grade for Alex, Nate, and Mitchie.**

**They called that day Goodbye and Cry. Almost all the girls were crying, but the boys were to 'tough' to cry.**

**The bell had just rung dismissing everyone. The three friends were in the hallway in front of their lockers.**

**"I can't believe it! We are going to be High Schoolers!" Mitchie said jumping up and down. **

**"We have to go through summer first Mitch." Alex said. She turned to Nate, "I can't believe that you're about to leave for Europe and I have to spend the entire summer without you!" She pouted. **

**"I'm sorry! It's not the entire summer, I'll be back a week before school starts again." Nate said feeling bad.**

**"What if your parents decide to move there?" She asked. **

**Nate laughed, "That will never happen. I would never leave you."**

**"Me neither." Alex said. **

**Nate's phone began to ring, which meant his parents were outside the school waiting for him. "Well, I guess I got to go. Don't want to be late to the airport."**

**Nate walked towards Mitchie and gave her a bear hug. "I'm going to miss you Mitchie! Try to keep Alex sane." **

**Mitchie hugged back and laughed, "I'll miss you too. And I'll try my best, you know Alex." They pulled apart and Nate looked at Alex. Her eyes were turning red.**

**"Ahh! Lexie, please don't." Nate said not wanting to see her cry. **

**She smiled and ran to him. She jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Nate held her in a tight grip. They stayed like that for a few seconds until she pulled away so she was looking at him. "You better call me everyday!" She warned him. **

**"I promise." They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.**

**"This is going to be a cute memory!" Mitchie said pulling out her camera and taking a picture. **

**Nate's phone started ringing again. "Okay, I seriously need to go before the plane leaves us!" He set Alex down. "I love you." He said and kissed her lightly on the cheek. **

**"Love you too. Now go before your parents come in here and drag you out!" **

**They had a group hug and then Nate ran out of the school.**

***End of Flashback*  
**

"I'm sorry. I guess I have to leave you." She sniffled and turned onto her other side.

She stayed in bed the rest of the day and the next day. It was Monday and Alex really didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to face _him._ She begged her mother to let her stay home. Mrs. Russo caved in, but said that Alex had to go to school the next day. Alex spent most of the day cleaning out her closet, sorting out stuff that she wanted to keep and throwing stuff she didn't want into a box to donate.

Nate had been doing just as bad as Alex since the fight. After Shane got him home he went straight to his room where he locked himself in until school. He was disappointed when Alex didn't go to school. He didn't talk most of the day and zoned out during class.

He was currently walking to class with Miley, but all he could think about was Alex. _What am I suppose to do? Shit, life isn't fair. I love her, but am I __**in love**__ with her?_

"NATE!" Miley snapped her fingers in front of his face; she's been trying to get his attention for some time now.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Are you okay babe? You seem...sad?" Miley asked worried.

"I'm good." He lied. He saw Mitchie at her locker and wanted to talk to her. "Look Miles, I'll see you in class. I have to talk to someone." He said running towards Mitchie.

"Okay?" Miley said confused and just walked to class alone.

Mitchie looked up to see Nate running to her.

"Mitchie!" He exclaimed, panting when he got to her.

"Hi to you too Nate."

Nate caught his breath, "Can you please tell me what's going on with Alex!?"

Mitchie looked at Nate and saw how hurt he was. "I'm sorry Nate, but this is probably the best thing to do."

"Why?! This isn't fair! She can't just cut me out of her life!" Nate yelled frustrated.

Mitchie looked around and saw all the people staring. She grabbed Nate and pulled him out to the court yard.

"Nate, do you love Alex?" Nate nodded. "Then please, just do this for her. She wants you to forget her."

"How can I Mitchie?! She's been my best friend for freaking God knows how long! How can I forget that?! And now we have to throw it away because of an argument?! Because I'm not in love with her? That's not fair!" Nate ran his fingers through his hair.

Mitchie was trying to think of a way to respond. She couldn't tell him about the move because Alex didn't want him to know. "She just needs space. Think about it Nate, seeing the person you love, love someone else." Tears started filling Nate's eyes. Mitchie went up to him and hugged him.

"I don't want to lose her." Nate mumbled.

* * *

**I'm horrible at writing down emotions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the longish wait, writers block. But i kinda figured out where the story is going. haha. **

**Well schools starting here in two weeks so, don't know how much time I'll have for writing. But I'll try my best to update as much as possible.  
**

**Did any of you watch the TCA's? I thought it was pretty good. The boys did a good job at hosting. And I'm so glad that Selena won all the awards she was nominated for. :)**

[[Selena will always be Nick's _Bond Girl_]]

**Okay, so on with the story...**

**

* * *

  
**

Nate was sitting in his room playing around with chords on his guitar. He closed his eyes and started to think about Alex again. Visions of her flooded his mind. Pictures of her smiling that huge smile of hers, the one that nobody could help but smile back appeared. Her contagious laughter rang in his ears. Suddenly images of her crying erupted in his mind. The moment she said, _**"Please Nate. I've tried my best to make you happy. I stood in the sidelines and watched you love someone else. I put your feelings before mine. Now I need to put my feelings first. So please, if you love me, just... forget me... Keep doing what you've been doing." **_replayed in his head.

"ALEX!" Nate cried waking up in a cold sweat. He looked around his dark room. He was breathing deeply. He grabbed his phone to see it was 2 a.m.

_Must've fallen asleep..._

Mr. and Mrs. Gray came running in, along with Shane who had a baseball bat, "What happened?!"

Nate stared at his brother and parents trying to regain his composure, "Nothing." he breathed.

Denise walked towards him, "Are you sure honey?"

Nate nodded, "Just a bad dream..."

"Okay son." Kevin said.

Denise gave him a kiss on his forehead, "Goodnight." Both his parents walked out back to their room.

Shane looked at him and lightly dropped his bat and sat next to Nate on his bed. "Nightmare about Alex?"

Nate looked down and nodded. "Look Nate, this is probably something you don't want to hear, but I'm not sure if you and Alex will ever be the same."

Nate put his face in his hands, "I know."

Shane patted his back, "I do know she still loves you and that will never change. You have a place in her heart, just like that special place for her in your heart."

Shane got up and grabbed his bat before leaving Nate.

The next day Alex stayed in bed. Her mother knocked on her door, "Honey, are you ready for school?" no answer. Theresa opened the door to find her daughter still in bed. She sighed and sat beside her.

Alex looked at her mother with tears filling her eyes. "I don't think I can go."

Theresa ran her hand through Alex's hair, "Sweetie, you need to."

Alex closed her eyes and pulled her blanket above her head, "What's the point?! I mean we're leaving in 3 days."

Theresa pulled the cover back down, "Don't you want to spend the last days here with your friends and say bye?"

Alex shook her head. "I told Mitchie and Shane already. They're the only ones that matter. Plus I rather just fade out." She sniffled.

"Alexandra Russo, you are such a... teenager." She looked at her mother weirdly. "Look, I know it must be hard getting your heart broken by your best friend."

Alex looked at her mother shocked. "You know?!"

Theresa chuckled, "I'm your mother, of course I know. Hun, Nate is a great boy. But he's also oblivious. He's not as mature as you are, and his feelings are confused."

Alex sat up, "Love sucks!"

Theresa hugged her, "It'll get better." Alex hugged her back. "Now you need to get ready for school. I have to check you in now."

Theresa left the room as Alex began searching for clothes to wear.

She walked down stairs to find both her parents talking to the Gray's. Alex tried to wipe away any signs of tears.

"Hello Alex." Kevin and Denise greeted. Alex smiled faintly and waved. They looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm guessing you know too?" Alex asked softly.

They both nodded. "We're sorry sweetie." Denise said.

"Please don't apologize. It's not your fault."

It became quiet. "So we just found out about your move, excited?" Kevin asked.

Alex just shrugged, "Um... can you not tell Nate?"

"If that's what you want, we won't tell him." Denise said pulling her into a hug. Alex felt tears coming again, she tried to hold them in.

"Can we please go now mom? If we leave now, I can make it to second period on time."

Theresa nodded and they both headed to the car. Her mother took her to school.

After Theresa checked her in, Alex walked to second period. She just sat in class bored out of her mind. The bell rang and Alex walked out of class. Mitchie saw her and ran up to her, "Hey."

Alex gave her a nod. Mitchie sighed as they both began to walk to third period. Suddenly Alex saw him.

He was walking her way, with Miley right beside him. She glanced at him for a second and began walking faster.

Nate saw Alex walking and just stared at her. He saw her look at him. His heart stopped. He saw the pain in her eyes. They passed each other and that was that.

Miley noticed the intense awkwardness between the two and decided to ask Nate about it during class. "What's going on with you and Alex?" Nate tensed up when he heard Alex's name.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

Miley sighed, "Do you think I'm that stupid?" Nate looked at her and shook his head. "Please tell me."

Nate closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "We're just not friends anymore."

Miley's mouth practically dropped to the floor. "What?! Wait, huh? Why?!"

Nate just shrugged, he didn't want to talk, nor think about it at all.

Miley noticed Nate's hurt expression and decided to drop the subject.

The lunch bell rang. They both got up and walked to the cafeteria silently. When they walked in Nate's eyes instantly fell to Alex. Miley looked at him, then her. She was sitting with her head resting on her palms. She was staring blankly at her lunch. Nate grabbed onto Miley's hand and headed to the table with the cheerleaders and jocks.

Alex didn't want to be anywhere except for home in her bed. She looked up and saw Nate and Miley holding hands and sitting down. She did her best to keep in her tears.

She grabbed her backpack and tray, "I'll catch you guys later." She said getting up.

Shane and Mitchie looked at her with apologetic eyes. It killed them to see her like this, and it killed them even more to know that they couldn't do anything about it. She threw away her tray and exited the cafeteria. Mitchie got up to follow her.

"No." Shane said stopping her, "She needs time to herself." Mitchie sighed and sat back down.

Miley was sitting there listening to her friends talk about the next football game. She looked over at Nate to see him staring at Alex leaving.

"Hey, I'll be right back." She said to Nate and got up.

She walked at of the cafeteria and started running around to find Alex. She saw her go out of the building and begin walking to the outside lunch area. She quietly followed her.

Alex walked outside to see the vacant tables. She knew nobody would be outside due to the cold weather. She sat down at one of the empty tables and laid her head down. She closed her eyes and let the wind hit her face. She began to relax and think about the old days. She wished she was younger again, when her, Nate, Mitchie, and Shane were kids running around being wild and carefree. When they didn't have to deal with all the drama life has to offer. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She opened her eyes to find someone she really wasn't expecting.

"Miley?" She asked confused.

"Hi Alex." She slowly sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Um, What's up?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"I just wanted to know," she paused, "what happened between you and Nate."

Alex looked at Miley. _What the hell am I suppose to say? You ruined our relationship? We're not friends because of you?_ "We just... grew apart."

Miley looked at her in disbelief, "What? Alex, you and Nate are like the other halves of each other. I mean, the way he talks about you, I know he loves you. And I'm sure he would never want to lose you." Miley said.

Alex felt water building in her eyes._ You are so not making this any easier!_ "Look Miley, I love Nate too. I do, but... things change, people change." Alex wiped away some tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Is that the only reason you guys aren't friends anymore? Because you 'grew apart'?... Or is it because of something else?"

Alex looked at Miley, then down, "We just grew up and we realized that the people we are now, aren't who we were. We realized that we want different things." more tears came, "We changed." her voice cracked. She quickly wiped more tears away, "Even though we're not friends anymore, I still care for him, so please just be good to him." She said getting up and leaving Miley.

Nate was wondering what was taking Miley so long. She had been gone for about 10 minutes. He got up and started walking around the school looking for her. He went outside and began to walk to the football field to see if she was talking to her coach. He was about to walk pass the outside lunch spot, but stopped when he heard two familiar voices.

He hid behind a wall and started eavesdropping. _"Look Miley, I love Nate too. I do, but... we're just not who we use to be."_ Nate closed his eyes; he knew exactly who that was. He listened in on the rest of their conversation. By Alex's last sentence, Nate was in tears. _She still cares for me._ He heard someone approaching and ran as fast as he could to the closest building, which was the mechanics building. He looked back and saw Alex walking into the main building wiping away tears. He sighed and wiped away his own tears. He walked back out to the lunch stop and saw Miley still sitting there.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

Miley was surprised to see Nate, "Oh, I was just... Thinking."

Nate looked at her, he knew she was lying, but didn't want to reveal to her that he was spying. "Okay, well let's get back inside. Lunch is almost over." Miley nodded and got up.

They walked into the main building together and Nate stopped when he saw _**her.**_

She was at her locker grabbing a few things. She turned around and they locked eyes. Miley noticed and pulled Nate away quickly before anything happened.

Alex watched as they walked down the hall and through the cafeteria doors. She leaned on the lockers and banged her head. She slid down and began sobbing on the floor. She pulled her legs to her chest and cried.

Shane walked out the cafeteria doors and saw a figure sitting in the hallways. He walked closer and saw who it was. He began running towards her.

"Allie!" He knelt down in front of her. She looked up at him, eyes red, water practically spitting out of her eyes. He pulled her into his arms. "Shh." He cooed.

She cried into his chest. She finally got control of her sobbing and pulled away from Shane.

He looked at her still holding onto her sides, "You okay?"

She shook her head, "Why is this happening?" She looked into his eyes, "Why is my life falling apart? What have I done to deserve all of this?"

Shane just stared at her, lost for words.

She sniffled, "I'm trying to be strong Shane, I am. But seeing him... with her still, just breaks my heart even more."

He pulled her into him again, "I'm so sorry Allie."

She held onto him tight.

This was supposed to be Nate holding her, comforting her, not his brother.

He pulled away and stood up. He held out a hand and she accepted. She straightened herself.

"I'm sorry Shane, my drama queen moment is over." She wiped her eyes, and saw smeared mascara on her hands, "Gosh, I feel like such a..girl!"

Shane couldn't help but laugh at Alex's choice of words.

Alex smiled too, "No, seriously, I feel like one of those girls in the movies." She laughed a little herself.

Shane looked at his _little sister._ After practically hyperventilating on the floor, she was smiling. She was different. She didn't like to show her weakness, she tries to cover it. It pained him knowing she was still heartbroken over his little brother.

"Allie, you are the strongest person I know."

She smiled up at him, "Well having someone like you and Mitchie helps."

They hugged each other again. The bell rang and the hallways began to fill up with students getting to their next class. "I'll see you later Shane."

He nodded and kissed her forehead in a brotherly way and let her go.

The next day Alex just sat in class doing nothing, again. The lunch bell rang and she made her way to her locker to wait for Mitchie.

"Hey Lex." Mitchie said when she got there.

"Hey." She said softly, "Um, I'm gonna sit outside today."

Mitchie looked at her, "Do you want me and Shane to sit with you?"

Alex shook her head. She gave Mitchie a quick hug and walked outside. To her surprise there were actually people sitting out there. There weren't too many people out, so she sat at an empty table.

"Alex!" Someone called. She looked up to see Hayley, Travis, and Chad smiling at her, motioning her to come sit with them. She faked a smile and shook her head. She pointed to a book she was reading. They understood and went back to their own conversation.

Alex opened her book and began reading.

Mitchie walked into the cafeteria alone and sat down next to Shane, "Hey."

"Hey, where's Allie?" He asked worried.

"She's sitting outside. She wants to be alone." Shane nodded and they both began eating in silence.

Nate walked into the cafeteria and looked over at Shane and Mitchie's table. He quickly noticed Alex wasn't there and he grew concerned. He knew she was there, he saw her in the hallway earlier.

Without thinking he walked over.

"Where's Alex?"

They both looked up. Mitchie glared, "Why do you care?" She asked harshly.

"Mitchie" Shane said trying to calm her down.

She knew she shouldn't be mad at Nate, but she couldn't help it. He made her best friend feel like shit, and he deserved to feel the same way.

"Sorry..." She mumbled.

"Look, I just want to know where she is and if she's okay." Nate said looking down.

"She's eating lunch outside." Shane said.

"But I don't think she's okay. Unless you think heartbroken is okay." Mitchie blurted out.

Shane gave her a 'what-the-hell' look.

Nate started to walk away. Mitchie got up and grabbed his arm.

"Nate! I'm sorry." He turned around and looked at her. "It's just, Alex is my best friend, and it hurts seeing her like that." Mitchie started tearing up. Nate began tearing up as well, the guilt rushing over him, _I'm the reason she's hurt._ He pulled Mitchie into a hug. "I know I shouldn't blame you, but I just want my best friend back."

Nate walked outside to look for Alex. He spotted her and stopped.

He looked at her, but really looked at her this time. He realized how beautiful she was. She was focusing on her book, Nate noticed the intensity in her eyes as she read the words, her hair lightly blowing in the wind. Her cheeks were a slight shade of pink due to the cold air and you could see her breaths. _I need to talk to her._ As he began approaching so did Travis.

Travis got to her before he did. Nate sighed and stopped.

"Hey Alex." He said. Nate just glared at him. He began eavesdropping again.

Alex looked up and smiled a bit, "Hi Travis. What's up?"

"Okay, well... I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the winter formal this Friday?"

Nate's hand balled into a fist. He walked away before he could hear her answer.

"Oh, Travis. I would love to, but I already have a date." She said, he looked down, "But, I know Hayley doesn't have one... And I heard she has a little crush on you."

Travis' eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face, "Really?"

Alex nodded, "Go get her!" She said pushing him towards her.

Alex watched as he approached Hayley nervously. A smile wiped over Hayley's face. She watched as they exchanged words and she watched as Hayley's smile grew 10x bigger as she nodded her head excitedly. And she watched as they embraced in a big hug.

She smiled a little. _Atleast they get a happy ending..._


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! I am so so sorry for the lack of updates. Life has been pretty hectic for me. School just started last week and I was already drowned in homework. I mean it took me 6 hours to finish my homework Tuesday night. On top of that I have volleyball practice and I'm in three different clubs. Well, enough with excuses, but I am sorry. :( I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they really made me feel better.**

**This chapter might not have gone the way I planned, but I hope you still like it.  
**

**So a heads up that this story is soon coming to an end. **

**I know sad face. I loved writing it. and I really loved that people enjoyed it. Hopefully after this story, I can think of another one. :)

* * *

**

It was now Thursday, the day before the winter formal and the Russo's move. Nate and Alex have not talked at all since the incident.

She was currently in her room doing homework when she went downstairs to see if her mother needed any help with anything. Their house was pretty much empty. It felt so different.

"Hey ma, need any help with packing anything?"

"No thank you hun. I've got everything covered." Mrs. Russo said packing away the remaining glasses.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go for a walk." Alex put on a jacket and went outside. She started walking towards the neighborhood park. As she was walking she took in all her surroundings. This was the neighborhood that she has lived in her whole life. This is the street she use to ride bikes down. This was the place she grew up.

She finally got to the park and looked at it. This was the park she played in since she was old enough to walk.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the huge oak tree that was in the center of the park. She sat down under the branches full of leaves and leaned on the trunk. She looked around at all the children playing around it. Images of her and Nate running around the park flooded her mind. She remembered them going on the monkey bars and sliding down the slides together. A smile appeared on her face. It soon disappeared as she looked over at the swings. That was where she lost her best friend. She took a deep breath and pulled her knees towards her body, resting her chin on them. _How did my life become so complicated?_

Nate was taking a little walk of his own. He felt suffocated at home. Both his parents worried about him. Shane was following him everywhere and asking him if he was alright. He needed to get out and get some fresh air and be alone. He walked to the place where he always went to think. The park.

As he came closer he noticed a dark haired girl under the tree. She was hugging her knees and her eyes were closed. He got closer and recognized who it was.

Alex was just sitting there, thinking of course. _Moving is probably for the best right now. I really do need to get away and start over._

She stopped thinking when she felt someone sit next to her. Her eyes shot open and she looked to her left.

They both locked eyes. She was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Alex bursted into tears. Nate pulled her into his arms.

Alex pushed away, "No! Please!" She cried getting up and attempting to run away.

He got up quickly and grabbed her before she could run. He turned her around and hugged her again, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through." He said softly into her ear. Alex didn't push away this time. She just stood there and cried into his chest. Soon her arms started to wrap around his back. After a while they pulled apart and looked at each other. She stared into his eyes. They weren't his usual bright, glowing brown eyes. They were dark brown, almost black, full of pain.

They were still holding onto each other.

She finally spoke, "I'm sorry too." She paused and looked down, "I was jealous and selfish. It's just that I couldn't take it anymore! I felt like I was losing you. Nate, you're my best friend and I love you, and I don't care if you don't love me back, I just want you to be my best friend again!" Nate covered her mouth to get her to stop talking.

"I never stopped being your best friend Lexie. And you shouldn't be apologizing, I should. I should've never forgotten you... Lexie, you've been there for me all the times I needed you, and I wasn't there for you." Tears began flowing down Nate's cheek, "I'm a horrible best friend." He looked down.

Alex wiped away his tears and made him look at her, "No you're not, you're the greatest."

He pulled her into another hug. "I'm truly sorry."

Alex closed her eyes, "I forgive you."

He hugged her tighter. "I'll walk you home."

The two best friends walked home together. Nate grabbed Alex's hand. She smiled at him and they walked back to Alex's house hand-in-hand.

They stopped in front of Alex's house. He pulled her into one last hug, "It feels good to hug you again." He said. She laughed a little.

Alex pulled away and looked at a necklace Nate was wearing. It had her ring hanging on it. She stared at it. Nate looked at her then at the necklace around his neck. He took it off and pulled the ring off the chain. He handed it back to her. Tears were filling her eyes again. She slowly took it from him and slipped it back onto her finger. She looked at it on her hand, smiled and hugged Nate again. "Forever and Ever." She said into his chest.

He kissed her hair and they pulled away. "I have to go, late for dinner."

She nodded her head, "Go."

Nate looked at Alex one more time and smiled, then walked into his house. Alex turned around and caught Mitchie watching them from her window, when Mitchie saw Alex she ducked. Alex went to her house and knocked.

Mitchie answered with an innocent smile. "Hey Lex! How's it going?"

Alex smiled and shook her head. "Let me in, it's freezing out here!"

They went up into Mitchie's room. "So spill." Mitchie said.

"There's nothing to spill, we're just friends again."

"Really? That's great! How did he take the moving news?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Crap! It totally slipped my mind!"

"Wow Lex. When are you planning on telling him? After you leave?" Mitchie said sarcastically.

Alex stuck her tongue out. She thought about it.

"Actually, I still don't think I'm going to tell him."

"What?!" Mitchie asked.

"Think about it Mitch. Tomorrow is a big day for him... and Miley. They're both nominated for king and queen. I don't want him to be sad or worrying about me leaving when he is supposed to be happy and enjoying the dance."

"But don't you think he'll be upset when he finds out you moved without telling him?"

"By that time I'll already be on a plane to New York." Alex said twisting her ring.

"Are you sure about this?" Mitchie asked.

"Nope, but I'm going with it."

Mitchie shrugged. "Your call."

They sat there for a few moments. Something suddenly hit Mitchie, she turned to Alex.

"I can't believe this is your last night here."

Alex faced her and frowned. "Me too." Both girls starting tearing up. Mitchie got up and hugged her.

"You're always going to be my best friend."

"And your mine." Alex said hugging back and wiping her tears. "Just don't forget about me while I'm gone!"

Mitchie smiled, "How could I ever forget about you? So tomorrow you should come over here and get ready with me."

"Yeah! I'll just tell Shane to pick me up here." Alex pulled away and faced Mitchie. "So how are things with you and Chad?" Alex asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Mitchie laughed. "1. Please don't do that, and 2. We talked, and we're just going to be friends for now."

"Okay, well I'm going to head home now. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, toodles!" Mitchie said.

Alex turned to her and gave her a weird look. "Dork." she mumbled walking out.

"Heard that!" Mitchie shouted from her room.

"Good!" Alex replied back.

Alex started walking home, but decided to stop by the Gray's house to talk to Shane about the dance.

She knocked, Nate answered. "Hey Nate."

"Hey Lexie, what do you need?" Nate asked leaning on the door.

"Actually, Shane."

Nate made a confused face, "Why?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Shane is my date tomorrow to winter formal." Alex smiled.

Nate suddenly felt a rush of jealousy wash over him. _Whoa, why are you jealous, you're dating Miley!_ Nate thought.

Alex waved a hand in front of his face, "So is he home?"  
"Oh, yeah, Shane! Get down here!" He turned to her. "I thought you were going to the dance with Travis?"

"Where did you hear that?" She asked giving him a look.

_Crap! _He though, "Well.. you see... I was gonna talk to you...but then I heard Travis... And I sorta-"

"Eavesdropped?" Alex finished his sentence. Nate looked down.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Alex smiled a little. "Well, I turned him down because I had already asked Shane."

Once she said that, jealousy ran through Nate's body again.

"Shane!" he called out again.

Moments later Shane came running down the stairs, "Don't kill each other!"

Alex and Nate started laughing. "We're not fighting anymore."

"Oh...So what did you need?" Shane asked.

"Tomorrow before the dance, can you pick me up at Mitchie's house?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm excited for tomorrow!"

Alex smiled. "Me too. I got to get home, and finish pa-" Alex stopped herself from saying packing and looked at Nate, "Putting my clothes in the washer."

Shane cocked an eyebrow.

"See you tomorrow Lexie." Nate said.

"I'll walk you home Allie." Shane insisted.

Nate looked back and forth at the two. _Is there something going on between them? Stop! Why should you care?! _Nate thought.

"Okay, come on." Alex started walking, Shane followed behind.

Nate watched them then closed the door and sat at the bottom of the stair case thinking.

When they were in front of Alex's door.

"You didn't tell him?" Shane asked.

Alex sighed, "I don't want him to be sad tomorrow! I want him to focus on being with Miley, and not on me leaving."

"Wait, so you don't care if they're together?"

"Of course I care, but I can't do anything about it. I want him happy. They're happy together, and I'm leaving, so if they do split up, then what? I'm just going to have to get over it."

Shane frowned seeing Alex upset. "Please don't tell him Shane." He nodded. Alex smiled and hugged him, "Thank you."

Shane went home and right when he opened the door Nate ran up to him, "Are you and Alex together?"

"Whoa dude, back up." Shane laughed, "And no we are not."

"So what was that all about?" Nate asked.

"What was what all about?" Shane asked walking to the kitchen opening the refrigerator.

"That... that thing between you two." Nate said motioning in the direction of the front door.

Shane smirked, "Jealous?" He grabbed the carton of juice and walked to the counter, Nate followed.

"Psh...no...psh. Why would I be? I mean it would just be weird if my best friend and my brother started going out."

Shane chuckled as he poured some juice into a glass, "Mmkay...sure." He said sarcastically, "But you don't have to worry, we're just friends, going to the dance as friends."

"Okay, good." Nate sighed in relief and Shane smiled. _He so likes her._ Shane thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey hey guys! hows it going? **

**So I really wanted to post this chapter on Friday night before I went to my school football game, but FF was being mean and wouldnt let me. I tried yesterday too, but still no luck. But thankfully today I got it to upload. :)**

**Im sad to say that there are only a couple of chapters left. :( I will definitely miss writing this! And Idk how many times I can say this, but you guys are amazing.

* * *

**

Today was the day!

Alex was happy that the formal was tonight, but more depressed about moving. She got out of bed and looked around her room. It was completely empty besides the bed and her nightstand. She got ready for her last day of school. When she finished she walked downstairs to the kitchen to find her parents eating a little breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart." They said in unison.

She gave them the smallest smile.

Her parents frowned. "Honey, I know you upset, but-"

Mrs. Russo was interrupted by Shane's car honking outside. Alex walked out the door giving a faint wave to her parents.

She walked out to Shane's car and sat in the back with Mitchie. Mr. Stewart already picked Nate up earlier.

"Hey guys." Alex said softly.

They gave her a mere smile, not saying a word.

Mitchie leaned her head on her shoulder and Alex leaned her head on Mitchie's.

Shane looked in the rearview mirror at the girls sitting in the back, quiet. He caught tears streaming down the cheeks from both their eyes. He looked back on the road trying to keep his own tears in. They all knew it wouldn't be the same without Alex with them there. They drove the whole way to school in silence, but not an awkward silence, somewhat of a peaceful silence.

When they got to school Mitchie and Alex linked arms and walked to their lockers.

Mitchie opened her locker filled with books, while Alex opened her empty locker. She had returned all her books at the beginning of the week. Nate came out of nowhere.

"Hey guys!"

Alex slammed her locker shut and looked at Nate startled. She didn't want him to see her empty locker and start asking questions. "Hey Nate." Alex said.

Nate could tell there was something wrong with Alex, "You okay Lexie?"

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine."

Nate wasn't convinced, but he dropped it. "So, Miley and I are sitting with you guys at lunch... is that okay?" Nate asked.

Mitchie looked at Alex. "That's cool." The bell rang. "See you there." Alex said bye to the two and went to class. Since it was her last day the teachers didn't assign her anything, she just sat in class and doodled.

The lunch bell rang and Alex made her way to meet up with Mitchie. They walked into the cafeteria together. When they got to their table Nate and Miley weren't there.

"I guess they aren't sitting with us." Alex said quietly to Mitchie.

After they sat down, Nate and Miley showed up.

"Hey guys, told you we would sit here."

Nate and Miley smiled and sat down across from them.

Alex still felt jealousy run through her, but she hid and a did her best to be nice to Miley.

Miley was one of nicest people she's ever met, and Alex did like her, she was just jealous of her. "So are you excited for the dance Miley?" Alex asked.

Miley grinned, "Very, tonight is going to be perfect!"

Alex smiled too, "What color is you dress?" She asked.

"It's red and white."

"That's cool."

"What colors are yours?" Miley asked.

"Oh, well mines in white." Mitchie said.

"And mine is blue."

"So what's the schedule for tonight? Are we going to meet up at the dance?" Mitchie asked.

Shane smiled, "We have a surprise."

Alex looked at Shane and raised an eyebrow. "Well what is it?"

"Oh yeah... I'm going to take Nate to pick up Miley at her house, then come back and come get you at Mitchie's where Chad is going to meet us.... Then a limo is taking us to the dance."

All the girls smiled, "You got a limo?! That's great!" Alex exclaimed excited.

"It was all Shane's idea." Nate said.

Alex turned to Shane and he looked at her. "I wanted tonight to be an unforgettable night for you."

Alex's eyes began to water as she smiled. He wanted it to be something she would remember after she moved. She linked her arm with Shane's and rested her head his shoulder.

Nate looked over at the two of them, kind of glaring. _Not dating huh? Wait, why do I care so much?! Am I jealous? I never really thought of Alex being anything more than my best friend. But now... I mean, she is beyond beautiful, sweet, and always knows how to make me smile. But what about Miley?_ Nate jumped when Miley touched his arm.

"Whoa, are you okay sweetie?" She asked him.

Nate looked at her and faked a smile, "Yeah, you just... scared me."

The school day was finally over. Shane, Mitchie, and Alex were driving home.

"So you coming over?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go home real quick and pick up my stuff and talk to my parents." Alex looked at the clock right when it stroke 2:30. "Eight more hours with you guys." She whispered loud enough for both of them to hear. Then it became silent.

Alex opened the door to her house. "I'm home!" She shouted. She walked into the kitchen to see her parents sitting on the counter drinking wine. "Celebrating?" She asked.

Both her parents looked at her, "For the start of something new." Mrs. Russo said.

Alex leaned on the doorway to the kitchen. "Well I'm about to head to Mitchie's to get ready for the dance. You guys are going to be there before we leave right?"

"Of course honey. Are you finished packing?" Mr. Russo asked.

Alex nodded, "But can you leave the nightstand there?"

"Okay sweetie, you better go get your dress and head over to Mitchie's!" Mrs. Russo said.

Alex ran up to her room and opened up her walk in closet. She went inside to get the one thing in there, her dress for the dance. She laid it on her bed and sat down next to it. She looked at her nightstand with her favorite picture of her and Nate on it. Suddenly she got up and grabbed a paper and a pen. She wrote a letter and folded it up. She wrote Nate's name on it next to a heart and put it under the frame. Then she pulled the picture out and wrote something on the back and put it back into the frame. She now noticed that she was crying and used her sleeves to wipe her tears away. She grabbed her dress and opened her bedroom door to leave. She looked back one more time at her room and pictured the way it use to look, then how it looked now. She took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

"I'm leaving."

Her parents came to her. "Okay, we'll see you in a couple of hours." Mr. Russo said.

"Mmkay, all my stuff is upstairs in my room for the movers to get. Just make sure they leave the nightstand and the things on it alone."

"Sure, they'll be here after you leave for the dance." Mrs. Russo said gently caressing Alex's cheek. She could tell that Alex had been crying. "Remember we're picking you up at the dance at exactly 10:30."

Alex lightly nodded her head and left.

She and Mitchie did each other's hair, nails and makeup. They were laughing the whole time. They both put their dresses on and looked in the mirror.

"Knock, knock." someone said at the door.

"Come in." Both girls said at the same time.

Both Mrs. Torres and Mrs. Russo came in and gasped at how beautiful their girls looked.

"You girls look absolutely gorgeous!" Mrs. Torres said beginning to sniffle.

"Oh, mom don't cry!" Mitchie said.

"I'm not." She wiped some tears.

"Let's get some pictures of you two." Mrs. Russo said.

Alex and Mitchie stood next to each other and took a couple of pictures. The last one was them hugging each other tightly.

They heard the doorbell ring.

"The boys are here!" Mr. Torres shouted. Mrs. Russo and Mrs. Torres went downstairs.

Mitchie and Alex looked in the mirror one last time. "Oh, I wanted to give you something." Mitchie said walking to her jewelry box and pulled out a necklace. She put it around Alex's neck. "It's just a little going away present."

Alex looked down and the beautiful heart necklace with two little diamonds in it. She began to tear up. "T-thank you so much Mitch." She turned around and hugged her.

"Girls! Hurry up and come down." Mr. Russo yelled.

The girls pulled apart. "You go first, I want to fix my make up." Alex said.

Mitchie nodded and walked down stairs.

Alex looked in the mirror and let a few more tears out. She got a tissue and fixed her makeup.

Mitchie walked slowly down stairs as her parents were taking pictures.

Chad met her at the bottom, "You look incredible." He gave her her corsage.

"Thank you." She saw the Grays standing next to her parents, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gray!" She looked around and saw Shane, Nate, and Miley, "You guys look dashing!" All three laughed. "Come on Lex!" Mitchie yelled up stairs.

Alex took a deep breath and began walking down the steps. She looked down at all the smiling faces and couldn't help but grin. Her parents were taking pictures. She made eye contact with Nate and winked at him.

When Nate saw Alex coming down he was speechless. His jaw practically dropped. He silently whispered "Gorgeous". When she winked at him he started to blush a little, he finally felt the butterflies in his stomach he never felt before, not even with Miley. Miley saw, but just ignored it.

Shane went up to Alex when she got to the last step, "Hello beautiful."

She smiled at him, "Hello to you too, Handsome."

He slipped the corsage on her wrist and hugged her.

She looked at Chad, "Wow dude, you clean up good!" Everyone laughed.

"You too Alex."

She looked at Nate and opened her arms, "No hug?"

He smiled and went to hug her.

"You look awesome!" She whispered in his ears.

This time, Nate felt the shivers go down his back. They pulled back and Alex looked at Miley and smiled. "Miley, you look stunning!" She pulled her into a hug.

"You too, Alex, you look gorgeous." As Miley said that she looked at Nate.

He just made a confused face.

"Okay kids, let's get some pictures!" The parents said.

They all walked into the living room to take a group shot. In the order they were standing, Chad, Mitchie, Shane, Alex, Nick, and Miley. They took quite a few. They were about to leave.

"Hold on! How about one of Alex and Nate together?" Mrs. Gray suggested.

Both just shrugged and nodded. Alex placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest while he put his hands on her waist. They snapped a perfect shot.

"Okay, now we really have to go!" Shane said. "The limo's waiting!"

They all walked outside and went into the limousine. Alex stayed back and hugged her parents the Torres' and the Gray's.

"You be good in New York now, okay sweetie?" Mrs. Torres said starting to tear up. Both their families were so close, Alex was like the Torres' other daughter and her parents were like their brother and sister.

Alex nodded and moved onto Kevin and Denise, "Goodbye Mama and Papa Gray." They all laughed. Alex pulled away and looked at all the adults again before running to the waiting limo. She sat in between Shane and Nate and across from Mitchie. As they were exiting the neighborhood Alex saw a moving truck enter. She knew it was hers. She shook her head trying to forget about the move and focus on the moment. Everyone was laughing and having fun. Mitchie was taking a bazillion pictures.

Nate was being unusually quiet.

"You okay buddy?" Alex asked grabbing his hands.

He felt a rush go through his body when she touched him.

He looked down at their hands, "Just excited."

Alex smiled, "Remember to save me a dance."

Nate took her hands and kissed it, "Promise."

Alex saw Miley looking at them and pulled her hand away.

Nate was kind of sad, he looked at Miley. He smiled and put his arm around her. She faintly smiled and leaned on him. Alex looked at the two and a small smile went across her face.

"We're here!" Mitchie squealed.

They all looked out the window and saw the beautiful hotel they were having their formal.

"This is going to be a night to remember..." Alex whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone. :)**

**I'm so glad its friday. School has been killing me, especially chemistry. :P**

**But its the weekend and surprisingly I dont have any homework. Happy face. Well, I'm going to my school football game in about an hour. (Gotta cheer on my man!)**

**Lol, he told me to put that. **

**Okay, so the story. I kinda like this chapter. It's sweet. So enjoy! Second to last. :/

* * *

**

They all stepped out of the limosuine and looked at the hotel again. It was amazing, they usually had it in the gym, but some kids from school had a fundraiser to raise enough money to have it here, at a 5 start hotel.

Shane came up to Alex and offered his arm, she smiled and linked on. Mitchie and Chad walked in first arm in arm, then Nate and Miley. Alex and Shane walked behind. Once Alex was inside the ball room she gasped. _It's so beautiful._

"Want to dance?" Shane asked.

Alex smiled and nodded.

They both went on to the dance floor. It was a fast song. Soon Mitchie and Chad joined them. Nate and Miley were sitting down at a table. Nate had his eyes intently on Alex. _What have you done to me Lexie?!_ He thought.

"Nate?" He looked over at Miley.

"Um… Want to dance?" She pointed to the dance floor.

He got up and offered his hand. They went next to their friends and danced with them. Alex smiled at how much fun everyone was having. She was laughing hysterically at the boys attempting to do the robot. She saw Nate walk onto the dance floor and smiled even bigger.

She danced her way over to Miley and Nick, "Having fun?" They both nodded, "Well I'm going to steal you date really quick Nate!" Alex screamed over the music and grabbed Miley's hands.

"Okay, but you and me, next song!"

"Deal!" She yelled smiling and dancing with Miley.

Mitchie joined the two girls shortly. They all took a quick picture together.

"Hey, I'm going to talk to my other friends really quick." Miley said.

Mitchie and Alex gave her a thumbs up. After Miley walked off to the bathroom with her friends the song changed into a slow song.

Nate came up to Alex and put his hands on her waist. She smiled and rested her arms around his neck.

"You look breath taking." Nate said making Alex's cheek turn a light shade of pink.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She rested her head on his shoulder.

She realized that this was probably the last time for a while Nate and her will be this close. She lifted her head and faced him. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Nate, you know I love you right?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"And that anything I do is because I care about you..."

Nate looked at her, her eyes were twinkling, "What's going on Lexie?"

"Nothing, I just want you to know I love you, and that will never change." A tear escaping her eye.

Nate wiped it away with his thumb and caressed her cheek, "I love you too."

Alex smiled and took his hand into hers, she kissed him gently on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder again.

After that simple kiss on the cheek, Nate tensed up. Even though Alex had kissed him many times on the cheek before, this one felt so different to him for some reason. He looked at her, her eyes closed, both of them moving to the rhythm of the music. A smile grew on his face.

The song ended and Shane came up to them, "May I interrupt?"

Neither one wanted to let go of each other, but did. Nate walked off to find Miley. Alex took Shane's hand and danced with him to another slow song. Her head was leaning on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you Shaney!" She said looking up and resting her chin on his chest.

He looked down and smiled, "I'm going to miss you to Allie." He kissed her nose.

She giggled and turned her head. "I promise I'm going to be here for your graduation... If you graduate."

"Hey!" They both laughed.

Nate was still looking for Miley, but had a sudden urge to look back at Alex and Shane. When he turned around, he saw Shane kiss Alex's nose. Even though it was only on the nose it still felt like a sting to the heart. He was just staring blankly at them when Miley approached him, "Hey hun."

Nate looked at her, "Hey, I was looking for you."

She looked at where he was looking, "Really?"

"Um... Let's go some punch."

Another fast song started playing. Mitchie and Alex started to dance together. Alex looked over at the drink stand and saw Nate and Miley. She ran over and grabbed both their hands and ran back to the dance floor. "It's called a dance, not drink!"

Everyone danced the night away. It was currently 10:10.

The principle walked onto a stage, "Everyone having fun?!" Everyone cheered. "Good. We are about to name the winter king and queen."

Mitchie whispered into Alex's ear, "It's almost time." She looked at her. Mitchie already had tears in her eyes.

"I know, but wait. I know Nate is going to win."

"Okay, so you winter queen is.... Miley Stewart!" Everyone cheered and screamed for Miley. She went on stage and was crowned and given flowers.

Alex was standing next to Nate. He grabbed onto her hand tightly.

She looked at him, "You're going to win for sure."

He smiled at her. "And your king is..... Nate Gray!"

Another roar of cheering filled the ball room. He faced Alex smiling and hugged her tightly. Alex wanted it to last; this was going to be their last hug for another year and a half. He pulled apart and ran onto the stage eager to receive his crown. Alex started laughing. As the principle put the crown on his head he looked down at Alex. She winked and blew a kiss to him. He winked back at her, then turned to face Miley.

"Now your king and queen will share a dance." Nate and Miley walked into the center of the dance floor and started slow dancing.

Mitchie and Shane grabbed Alex and pulled her out of the ballroom. She went outside to see her parents already waiting. They brought her some clothes to change into. She ran back into the hotel to change out of her ball gown. She started crying when she realized that this was it, she couldn't change anything now and it was really happening. She didn't want to leave the restroom. Someone knocked on the door.

"Lex, hun, you have to come out." She heard Mitchie, her voice cracking.

She looked in the mirror one more time and tried to wipe away her tears, but that was no use, they just kept coming.

She grabbed her gown and unlocked the restroom door. She saw Mitchie and Shane sitting waiting for her. They stood up when they heard the door open. Alex dropped her dress and ran to Mitchie.

Mitchie started bawling along with her. Shane couldn't help it and let a few tears escape from his own eyes. He wrapped his arms around both girls.

"I love you guys so much!" Alex said in between sobs.

They all pulled apart, "We'll see each other soon." Mitchie said wiping her tears.

Mr. and Mrs. Russo walked into the hotel, "Come on sweetie, the taxi is waiting." Mrs. Russo said picking up Alex's dress and walking back outside.

Alex grabbed both Mitchie and Shane's hand as they exited the building.

When they were in front of the taxi, Alex turned to Shane and jumped on him. "I love you Shaney. You are my big brother!" She mumbled into his neck.

Shane smiled a little, "And you are my little sister. I love you too." he set her down.

"Take care of Nate."

Shane nodded.

Alex turned to Mitchie who was crying up a storm, "Oh Mitch, come here!" the two best friends embraced each other in a giant hug.

"I'll always be here for you no matter how far away you are!" Mitchie whispered.

"Same here. I love you Mitchie."

"I love you Alex."

"I'm sorry honey, but we have to leave." Mr. Russo said.

Alex pulled away and looked around her. She was missing someone very important to her. She pulled Shane and Mitchie into one last group hug, then went into the taxi.

It drove off and Alex watched as her two friends faded away.

Mitchie cried into Shane's chest, "It's going to be alright Mitchie." He whispered rubbing her back. "Want to go back inside?"

Mitchie shook her head, "Not yet."

He put his arms around her and they stood there.

Nick and Miley were dancing with each other, but Nate kept looking around the room. Something felt off to him.

"You okay Nate?" Miley asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just looking around."

"For Alex?" Miley asked.

Nate eyes widened as he looked at Miley, "Pssh.. no!" He said not making eye contact with her.

"Nate, please stop lying to yourself.... I saw the way you looked at her earlier when she came down the stairs. I saw the way you looked at her when you were dancing with her. I saw the way your eyes lit up when she kissed your cheek. And I also saw the way she looked at you." At this point Miley was crying a little.

"Miley...I-I.." Nate was pretty much speechless.

"It's okay Nate, maybe we _were_ in love. But our love could never be as strong as the love between you and Alex. A part of you has always been in love with her. Even from the beginning I knew that there was always that spark between you two. I'm okay with that. I love you, and I want you to be happy. I know you'd be happier with Alex."

The song ended and they were both looking at each other.

"Thank you Miley... and I love you too." He hugged her.

"Okay, go find your woman!" she said wiping her tears and laughing.

Nate began looking for Alex around the entire room. He couldn't find her anywhere.

He went to the lobby of the hotel to find red eyed Mitchie and Shane walking in.

He ran to them, "Hey, what's going on? Where Alex?"

Mitchie started crying again and hugged Shane.

Nate became worried. "Where is she?!"

Shane looked at his little brother. "On a plane to New York."

Nate looked at his brother in disbelief. "Ha-ha Shane. Seriously, where is she?"

Mitchie looked at him, "He's not kidding."

Nate's face dropped. He couldn't believe what was going on. His world stopped for a few seconds. He finally exploded.

"What do you mean she's on a plane to New York?!"

"I'm sorry Nate, her father got transferred there for about two years." Shane said.

Nate ran his fingers through his hair roughly. "Why didn't she tell me?!"

Mitchie sniffled. "She wanted this night to be perfect for you. She didn't want you to worry about her. She wanted you to be happy with Miley."

Nate started crying. "This isn't happening. I have to go stop her!"

Shane grabbed both his arms, "I'm sorry Nate, but she's already on the plane. She's gone."

Nate looked at Shane, then fell to the floor crying more. Mitchie sat next to him and cried also. People around the hotel were staring at them.

"I think it's best if we head home." Shane said.

Mitchie helped Shane pick Nate up, since he wasn't really cooperating. When they got into the limo Nate stopped crying, but was quiet.

It dropped off Mitchie and Chad, then the boys. Miley stayed at the dance with some of her other friends.

Nate stood outside staring at the Russo house.

"I'll be home later." Nate quietly said walking towards the vacant house.

Shane walked into their house.

Nate pulled out the house key Alex gave him and slipped it into the doorknob. He slowly turned it until it clicked. He opened the door and walked inside. He looked around the empty house. He walked straight up to Alex's room. He stopped in front of her door. He grabbed hold of the knob and opened the door. When he opened it it was completely empty except for the night stand. He saw something on it and walked towards it. He picked up the picture and smiled a little. When he looked down he saw the note Alex had written for him. He sat down leaning on the wall and slowly opened the letter. It had tear stains all over it. He began to read it.

_Nate,_

_By the time you read this I'll probably be gone already._

_I'm so sorry for not telling you, but I thought it was for the best._

_You mean the world to me and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. _

_I love you so much, and it pains me to know that I won't be able to see your precious face for a long time._

_Nate, you are so amazing, that's why I fell for you. _

_You can make me smile, even when I don't want to. _

_Everytime you're around me my heart goes out of control._

_Your touch makes my stomach knot up, but the feeling is incredible._

_...I am completely in love with you._

_Even though you don't feel the same way, _

_I still need you in my life._

_Without you in my life, it's like me not living._

_**I love you.**_

_See you in a year and a half..._

_ Your best friend,_

_ Alexandria Russo_

_ p.s. take out the picture and look on the back. ;)_

Nate was crying the whole time he was reading the letter. He now realized he was in love with Alex, but it was too late. He looked at the picture again and took it out of the frame. He slowly turned it around. On the back it said... _**FOREVER&EVER  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so uber sorry! I apologize for the long wait.**

**Excuse time: Yeah, so I've been pretty swamped with school work and personal issues. My life's been turned upside down lately with everything I'm doing. I've barely had time for entertainment on my computer. All I've been using it for lately is for research for school.**

**On a brighter note: Teachers are finally being easier on us and giving us a break on homework, so it gives me more me time. Homecoming week is in a week and I'm stoked!**

**So this is the last chapter of this story. I have to say that I am surprised at how it came out myself. When I started writing it a couple months ago I had a totally different ending, but when ideas pop out of nowhere it can change a story dramatically. I loved writing this!  
**

**I hope you guys like it and I want to say thank to everyone who has read it. I thank you a million times. Each and every review has made me smile and made me happy on even the worst days I had... okay, now im sounding dramatic. haha.**

**I hope to write more in the future, and I hope you guys will enjoy those stories as well.

* * *

**

Alex sat in the airport waiting for her flight to start boarding. Due to the weather, the flight attendant said the flight would be delayed for a few moments.

She was silently crying to herself. Both her parents looked at her with concern.

"It'll be fine honey." Jerry said running his hand through her hair.

She stayed silent. She suddenly felt a vibration go off in her pocket. She pulled out her phone to see she had 1 new voice mail from Mitchie. She pressed open and started to listen.

_"Hey Lex, Um... I don't know when your gonna get this message, but I want you to call me right when you land in New York."_ She heard Mitchie sniffle, _"We, uh... told Nate. He was devastated."_ Alex closed her eyes._ "Him and Miley are done."_ Alex's eyes shot open in shock. _"They weren't working out, or something like that."_ There was a pause, Mitchie started crying harder, making Alex let out a sob hearing her best friend cry. Theresa and Jerry looked at her, then at each other. _"Well, I miss you, and I guess I'll talk to you later. Love you."_

Alex pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Honey, you need to turn off your phone now." Jerry said. Alex did as told.

* * *

Nate wiped his tears away, still looking at the note. He gripped it tighter. He suddenly heard a roar of thunder coming from outside. He looked out the window to see rain fall.

He just sat there staring at the rain drops and listening to it hit the window. He sat there for another 10 minutes listening to the rain fall harder. He finally picked up the picture and ran back over to his house and entered, semi wet.

Shane walked down the stairs to see his little brother sitting at the bottom of the staircase, his eyes fixed on a picture. That painful feeling of sympathy he felt for Alex when her heart got broken reemerged as he saw how hurt Nate was.

He sat down next to him, "Hey." Shane said. Nate didn't move. He patted his back, "She'll be back." Nate looked at him. Shane saw the pain beneath Nate's red eyes, "You're really in love with her aren't you?"

Nate looked down and nodded. "I've always been in love with her." He looked down at the picture again, trying not to let anymore tears slip, but they still found away to escape, "I've been in love with her since she chased me around the playground in elementary school... I just never realized it...and now that I have, she's gone."

Shane didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything that might upset him. "You'll see her again." He said softly before walking back upstairs to his room, leaving Nate there to think.

Nate just sat there. _How could everyone see that Alex was the girl for me, except me? Even our parents knew it..._

***Flashback***

**Alex and Nate were both 14 and in 8th grade.**

**The Gray's were having the Russo's over for dinner.**

**Dinner wouldn't be ready for another thirty minutes or so. Alex and Nate were in his room, laying on his bed and watching tv, both insanely bored, "Nate!" Alex called. "Hmm?" Nate hummed turning to face Alex. She faced him as well, "I'm bored.... Entertain me." He scoffed, "Why don't you entertain me?" "Because I'm the guest here." He looked at her and smiled, "Touché." He rolled off his bed and offered his hand. Alex looked at him confused, "What are you doing?" He rolled his eyes, "Well take my hand and find out." She looked at him and slowly grabbed a hold of his hand. He pulled her up and both began walking downstairs, still holding hands.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Gray and Mr. and Mrs. Russo were sitting in the living room, having coffee and talking, until they saw their children walking pass.**

**"Nate!" Denise called. **

**Nate and Alex walked back and entered the living room. "Yeah ma?"**

**They all saw Nate's and Alex's laced fingers and smiled, "Um, what are you two doing?" She asked grinning. **

**"Going for a walk. We'll be back before dinner." Nate responded.**

**"So... What's going on there?" Kevin asked smiling and gave a little wink as he pointed between their hands. **

**Nate and Alex quickly pulled their hands apart. "Nothing!" Both said in unison. **

**Theresa smiled, "We all knew you guys would be a couple one day." Alex shook her head at her mother, trying to get her to stop, but apparently she didn't notice because she kept talking, "You two will have gorgeous chil-" **

**"OKAY! Nate and I will be back later!" Alex said cutting off her mom. **

**Both her and Nate were blushing. Alex grabbed Nate's hand again and pushed him out the door first. She looked back at her parents, glaring and shaking her head.**

**After the two kids left the parents began laughing, "That was evil honey." Jerry said to his wife. **

**"Well maybe it will give a hint to Nate!" **

**Nate and Alex walked down the street in silence. Both still not aware that they were holding hands. **

**"Well that was embarrassing." Alex said, finally breaking the silence. **

**Nate looked down at her and laughed a little, "Maybe they're right." **

**Alex looked up at him, shocked. **

**"Maybe we should be a couple." **

**Alex didn't know if he was being sarcastic or serious. She just stared at him. **

**"Because you know, we would make gorgeous babies!" He laughed. **

**Alex rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "You're a jerk!" She walked ahead of him. **

**He caught up to her, "Aww, Lexie, did you really want to be my girlfriend?" He teased. **

**Alex turned around to face him with her arm crossed over her chest. "Of course not." She lied.**

**Nate looked at her and smirked, "Are you sure?" He asked stepping closer to her. **

**Alex stepped back, "Positive... I mean, who would want to be with a meanie like you?" She asked sticking out her tongue and running away. **

**Nate laughed and chased after her, "A meanie like me?"**

**Alex laughed as she ran faster. She turned around to see that Nate was right on her tail. She screamed when she felt his arm go around her waist. He lifted her up and started spinning her around, "Nate!" Both laughed. **

**"What was that you called me Lexie?" He asked still spinning her around. **

**"A meanie!" She yelled out. **

**"Oh, you asked for it!"**

**He lightly dropped her to the ground and got on top of her. **

**"Nate, No!" She yelled out. **

**He just smirked and started tickling her. **

**She was now uncontrollably laughing, "Okay! Okay! You win!" She said losing her breath. **

**Nate stopped and smiled down at her.**

**After she got control of her laughing, she looked at Nate, who was still on top of her, staring at her. "Uhh, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. **

**Nate shook his head, "Um, I'm just lucky to have a best friend like you..." **

**Alex sighed, "Yep, best friend."**

**They then heard someone clear their throat and looked up. **

**There, standing was the park security guard. He looked at both of them, "This is a public place where young children play. Can you please do this somewhere private?" He asked. **

**Nate and Alex turned a dark shade of red. **

**Alex pushed him off of her, "Sorry officer. We were just goofing around." She got up and dusted herself off. **

**He raised an eyebrow, "Mhmm. Have a nice day." He said walking away. **

**After he walked away Alex turned back to Nate, who was still blushing. She smiled, "See what you do?" **

**He just shrugged, "I'm a bad boy." **

**Alex laughed, "Okay, so where exactly are you taking me, bad boy?" **

**Nate grabbed her hand, "Come on." **

**They walked for another 2 minutes before they stopped in front of trees and bushes. Alex looked at Nate confused, "You brought me to a forest?" **

**Nate rolled his eyes, "No, it's what's behind the forest." **

**Alex nodded and began to walk forward, but Nate stopped her. She looked at him. **

**"There's a lot of broken glass. I don't want you to get hurt, so jump on my back." **

**"Are you sure Nate. I'll be fine walking, I'm a big girl." **

**He stood in front of her, "Just jump on." **

**She shrugged and jumped onto his back. He grabbed a hold of her legs, making sure he had her secured. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He began walking. They walked for another few minutes until they saw it. Alex jumped off of him and looked at the view in awe. **

**"Wow, it's beautiful." She whispered. **

**"Yeah, it is." **

**Alex looked at the beautiful lake in front of her. The sun was setting and the light hit the water perfectly. She began walking onto the dock, Nate following her. She made it to the end and sat down, her feet hanging over the edge dipping into the cool water. Nate took off his shoes and did the same. **

**"How'd you find it?" She asked nudging him. **

**"When I got into a fight with Shane over something stupid, I started walking around the forest. I made it here and thought it was a perfect place to think... Only you and I know about it." **

**Alex smiled, "Well, thank you for sharing it with me, I feel special!" She laughed. **

**"You are special Lexie, very special to me." He looked at her. **

**She smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder. **

**They sat there in silence for another 15 minutes, just listening to the small, calm waves.**

***End of Flashback***

Nate sighed thinking about that day, and so many other special memories he had with Alex. He realized that every precious memory he had, always involved Alex. She was truly always there for him when he needed her.

He was about to go back up to his room, when he heard someone knock on his door. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

Standing right in front of him, was Alex Russo, drenched in water.

"You know there are two reasons I love the rain. 1. Is it delays flights, and 2. It gives your parents the time to think that a move isn't the best thing." She said.

He couldn't speak. His throat dried up and nothing was coming out. He just looked at her in complete shock.

Alex looked at him, "Look Nate, I know you are probably mad and hate me for-"

Before she could finish, she felt Nate's hands cup her face and his lips crash onto hers. She was surprised, but responded. Her hands made their way to his sides.

She felt the fireworks go off in her mind, and the same butterflies going crazy in her stomach, the same feeling she had 3 years ago.

They pulled away, but their foreheads were still touching.

Nate looked straight into her eyes, "I could never ever hate you. I'm too in love with you."

Alex smiled, "I've wanted to hear you say that for a long time."

"Sorry I took so long."

She smiled again, "It was worth it."

She pulled him into another kiss, kissing him as passionately as she could, he kissed her back with just as much.

His arms went from her face, to around her waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around his front porch. Alex's arms wrapped around his neck. Both smiled into the kiss.

Shane and Mr. and Mrs. Gray watched from upstairs at the beautiful moment. All three of them grinning.

Mitchie and The Russo's were watching from the Torres' front porch.

Mitchie smiled, "Finally."

Mrs. Russo started to tear up upon witnessing her daughter finally getting her happy ending. She then heard a sob and turned around to find Jerry crying.

"Honey, why are you crying?" She asked.

"My baby girl is growing up." She laughed and hugged him.

Nate gently set Alex down and pulled away. He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. He pulled her closer to him, both their chest's touching.

She looked up, straight into his eyes, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too... Forever and Ever."

They shared another kiss and held onto each other tightly.

* * *

**And that is the end.... :)**


End file.
